A Small Problem
by Miss Whip
Summary: Movieverse Renegade witches and warlocks in our dimension, a council with issues against portal travel, and Cam, Alex and Ileana at the mercy of all of it. If that wasn't enough, something big is going to happen. Just intended to be a short story
1. A Visit to Coventry

**A Small Problem**

Rating: T, for scenes of character distress, violence, and language.

Pairings: Miranda/Aron, Karsh/Ileana

Summary[Movieverse - because I haven't read the books The council of elders decides to limit the amount of interaction between dimensions to punish some renegade witches and warlocks. While Miranda and Aron argue with them, Camryn, Alex, and Ileana are stuck in the mortal world at the mercy of a rogue witch with an important event lingering on the horizon.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Part 1: A Visit to Coventry

Emily and David Barnes stared at their adopted daughter and her twin sister as the pair waved goodbye before walking into their closet portal.

David glanced over at his wife, "They're gone."

"For a whole week."

"Gotta love spring break."

She walked out of Camryn's room, "I still can't believe that we got them to stay with Miranda and Aron for entire time."

"Well, this way their can have time with their birth parents without feeling like they're ignoring us."

"Yeah. Emily picked up her carry-on bag and grabbed the handle of her rolling suitcase, "Where is Mrs. Norseng?"

"We gave her the week off too, remember?" David slung his travel bag over his shoulder, "We should get going, the taxi's here."

His wife gave a contented sigh, "Seven whole days of sun, sand, and umbrella drinks."

"No kids."

"No cares."

"No guardians with donkey mothers."

"That was just weird."

The door lock clicked shut behind them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The twins arrived in Cam's Coventry castle room. Alex bolted through the adjoining door to drop off her small bag while Cam checked her makeup in the mirror.

Behind them, the door shattered into a tiny cloud of sparkles. As she pursed her lips, she was suddenly bumped over a bit by the return of Alex.

"Hey! Don't you have a mirror in your room?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you in here?"

"This is a sister-bonding thing."

Cam sighed as she and Alex primped before going to meet with their parents.

"You know, I bet there's a spell for makeup."

"There is."

"So why aren't we using it?"

"Because we grew up magic-less."

"True." The twins shared a light laugh.

After only about two minutes or so, the pair took off toward the gardens.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Miranda lifted a cooling cup of tea to her lips. The wisps of steam dissipated into the air. From his seat next to her, Aron was actually sitting back in his chair, his fingers tapped a rhythm on the table top.

"Something bothering you?"

He seemed to think about it, "Something is."

"It's about the girls, isn't it?"

"Yes," He grasped his wife's hand, "I'm just worried about being enough of a father to them."

"Dear, you are their father."

"I wasn't around for the first 21 years of their lives and they've barely spent more than a weekend here since their schooling began."

"Our daughters are grown, Aron. They're 23 with lives of their own in another dimension no less. You don't have to be the father figure that you would if they were children. Think of yourself as a mentor."

"You always know how to make me feel better." He kissed her hand and took a drink out of his cup.

"Just take this time to bond with them, ask them about their school and friends, but nothing about boyfriends."

"Why not? I'm their father."

"They already have adoptive parents questioning them for us."

He grinned and stared off into the immaculate gardens and sprawling landscapes of the courtyard, "This is what I missed. All those years in the shadows, I just imagined what it would be like to sit here next to you at home, our daughters playing in the yard. Perhaps even more children."

Miranda gazed at him lovingly, "Aron, we are not very old. With all our magic, we can have more."

"Even so," He stated, standing up, "I'm just grateful for the twins, and here they are!" His wife turned in her chair to see her daughters running up to them.

"Dad!" The twins yelled, practically leaping into his open arms. Laughing, he hugged both of the girls to him.

After he released them, they fell upon Miranda in the same manner, embracing her with love, "Mom!"

Aron pulled out chairs for his daughters and invited them to sit. With a free hand, he signaled to the waiting servant to bring his children whatever they might need.

"Girls, how are you?"

"Fabulous." They both said in unison, a characteristic that was endearing and odd at the same time.

"Do you have any homework over the break?" Asked Miranda, taking another sip of her tea.

"Papers – " Began Alex.

"And take-home midterm exams." Finished Cam.

Their father smiled, "How terrible."

Miranda playfully tapped her husband's shoulder, "Be nice."

"So, how are things in this dimension?"

"Safe and sound thanks to you two."

"There's not a single stirring in the shadows, those that are still left." Stated Aron.

"Well that's good, because I'm looking forward to a long, relaxing Spring Break."

"Same here." The twins stretched their arms above their heads.

"I know Karsh and Ileana will be happy to see you two again. After 21 years they're still not comfortable with this separation."

"Where are they? We'd love to see them!"

"Yeah, where are they living now?"

Miranda pointed back to the castle, "We actually had them move into the castle permanently."

"It was the least we could do for the two people who dedicated their lives to our daughters for over two decades."

"They were at our last birthday party, remember?"

"You remember that Ileana had that huge dress on? She looked all fluffy."

"That was a great costume."

Their parents smiled at each other, fondly remembering the first birthday that they'd all spent together.

"Well Karsh has come to visit a few times; Ileana sent those messages in the mirrors."

"She's been busy helping me getting everything back in order."

"Yes, she and Karsh have always been our best friends and allies." Aron remarked, "I think you'll all be pleasantly surprised to see each other."

Once again, Aron's psychic powers showed him the pair walking up the path toward them, and he gestured with an open palm toward his two most faithful servants. The twins grinned and jumped to their feet, turning around to see their friends. Taking a few steps in their direction, Camryn and Alex stopped short.

"Oh my God!" They echoed each other when the first glance finally sunk in.


	2. All the News that's fit to Tell

Part 2: All the News that's fit to Tell

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Karsh and Ileana could barely contain their smiles as they approached their former young charges. They had been married for over a year now, and their fingers intermingled as they made their way down the path. The disbelief on the newcomer's faces was enough of a reward for their secrecy.

"Oh my God!" They heard the twins cry.

Ileana leaned over to her husband, "See? Look how happy they are."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who wanted to keep it a secret, you wanted to call them the minute you found out."

"I can keep a secret; I didn't say a thing at the birthday party."

"Oh, but you wanted to. You almost blurted it out the minute they asked you about that puffball costume."

"There you go, raising your voice again."

"I was not raising my voice."

They were interrupted at this point by hugs from the twins. Karsh looked over the shoulder of the two girls as he embraced them. Aron winked at his friend, showing him that he had kept the secret. He saw the king reach for Miranda's hand and squeeze it gently.

After the initial pleasantries were exchanged and the twins offered all the greetings that manners demanded, they couldn't help but size up their friends.

Karsh was still the same, the same blond styled hair, long reddish-brown jacket and upright practiced stance. He was as he always had been, except that maybe he appeared just a little more mature. Of course, there was always that bit of unease in his manner.

Ileana was sporting her signature blondish hair, curled out at the ends, with sparkle eyeliner and rosy cheeks. Her smile was wide and genuine, her eyes soft and loving. She was dressed in her favorite color orange, the long gown flowing down to her feet, the velvet shining in the sunlight.

It wasn't anything normal about the pair that caught the twin's eyes. With her gown fitting her form so well, Ileana was displaying her pregnancy. It was not an early one at that, but one that was nearly at its end, if not already overdue.

True to her form, Camryn gestured wildly with her hands, "How come you didn't tell us?"

"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise. Although I did think you'd be back sooner." She nodded her head in that characteristic way she always did.

Karsh wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, letting his hand rest on the side of her large stomach.

"Wait wait wait!" Alex interjected, "So this is why you wore that huge dress to our birthday?"

"I figured you would notice I was 5 months pregnant."

The twin's shock result in silence for another minute or so before Miranda nudged Camryn in the back with her hand. The girls came back to earth.

"So?" Karsh asked, looking at them.

"This is so great!"

"So great!"

"We're so happy for you guys!"

"Totally happy!"

The girls embraced Karsh and Ileana again, squealing their excitement to the amusement of no one but themselves. Alex had never found Cam's tendency to loud noises appealing, but it was rubbing off on her.

Neither of the twins could resist the urge to touch Ileana's belly, rubbing the rounded stomach.

"So, do you guys know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Karsh sighed, "We don't know, Ileana wants to be a surprise."

"It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Well I know that but we could decorate the nursery early, buy clothes."

"We can still buy clothes in gender neutral colors and it's not like we can't just snap our fingers to rearrange the nursery."

"I still would like to know, my mother would like to know."

"Oh all your mother does is bray about this and bray about that."

"Guys!" The twins intervened.

They turned back to the others, Ileana wearing a smile, Karsh looking exasperated as always.

"Oh, let me show you the nursery!" Ileana clapped her hands in excitement and motioned for the twins to follow her.

Cam and Alex looked to their parents, as if asking to be released from the meeting. Miranda and Aron waved them on, "We have an entire week together girls."

As they walked down the path, Alex and Camryn couldn't resist chatting up the couple on every detail of their lives since the last time they'd met. Karsh, a bit tired, transported them all to the nursery with a snap of his fingers.

Miranda and Aron stared after them, smiling.

"It will be nice to hear the sound of children playing and running through the castle."

Aron looked at her seriously, "Are you interested in having more children?"

His wife grinned, "I think the topic is open for discussion."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The twins were confused by the nursery, to say the least. Karsh and Ileana's bickering about the sex of the baby had led to a fully decorated space, but one that was devoid of color. Everyone was pure white, down to the wood on the crib legs.

"Guys, where's the color?"

"We're gonna fix it the minute the baby arrives. Zap it a nice pink or blue."

Alex nudged Karsh, "What do you think it is?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I really think it's a boy."

Ileana waved her hand, "All men always think it's a boy."

"Well, what do you think it is?" Countered Cam, sitting down on one of the nearby chairs.

"Personally, I think it's a girl."

Karsh echoed her response, "All women always think it's a girl."

She folded her arms and tapped her foot, "I just want a nice healthy baby."

"Dear, that's all I want." The couple kissed until Alex cleared her throat.

Camryn was simply staring at Ileana, "I just can't believe how big you are."

Behind his wife's field of vision, Karsh's eyes grew wide and he waved his hand for Camryn to keep her mouth shut.

Ileana stared down at her stomach, "You think I'm big?"

Jumping up, the twin retracted her statement, "No, no, I was just commenting on how close you are to the end, you know, of the pregnancy."

Pressing the fingers of his right hand to his brow, Karsh sighed.

"I knew I was getting fat!"

"You're not fat!" Alex joined in now, "You're like Cam said, just really pregnant."

Ileana sat down in the rocker Karsh had conjured up for her, "I knew it, I swear I knew it!"

Karsh hugged her and stared a death look at the twins, "Do you two see what you've done?"

"We didn't mean to!"

"She's very hormonal right now!"

"I am not hormonal!"

"Of course you aren't dear." He hugged his wife tightly and gave another look that could kill towards his students.

Alex and Cam stared at each other before Camryn finally snapped her fingers, "I got it!" She knelt down in front of Ileana, "When are you due?"

"My due date is next week."

"How about, tomorrow, you and Alex and I all go out shopping for baby clothes? It'll be a girl's day out, just the three of us! Totally my treat."

Cam's offer really seemed to perk up Ileana's spirits, "I would love a girl's day out. I haven't gotten to spend time with you guys for four months."

The twins each grabbed one of Ileana's hands and walked with her to the main room, "We need to make a list of everything we need."

Following them closely, Karsh simply threw up his hands.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night, when the castle was sleeping, Karsh and Ileana were still awake.

"Dear, you need your sleep."

"I know, I'm just all happy for tomorrow, finally getting to spend some time with the girls."

"You really adore them, don't you?"

"Oh yes. All those years, we watched over them, I got to feel all maternal."

"We're going to have our own child in a week or so."

"I know, but the twins bring out all those maternal feelings too, I just love it all."

He pulled her into bed next to him, "I love the twins just as much as you do, but I have to admit, I'm happy to be getting a child of our own."

She snuggled up next to him, "One we can actually hold and raise all on our own."

Rubbing her stomach, he was contented for the first time all day.


	3. Girl's Day Out or Day In?

Part 3: Girl's Day Out or Day In?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning as the sun rose in the sky, Camryn was true to her form and out of bed. As she scurried around her room, fixing her makeup, she took the frequent glance in the mirror and primped her curls.

Finally, she modeled her outfit one more time in the glass and then knocked on the door to Alex's room.

Her twin was up and moving, although less enthusiastically, "You're lucky I'm up at all." Grumbled Alex when she saw Cam's disapproving look.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for breakfast." The idea perked up Alex and the pair practically ran down the stairs to the dining room.

To their surprise, they not only saw their parents, but Karsh and Ileana already seated.

"I'm so glad you're up!" Ileana waved to them.

"We were wondering when we'd see you." Added Miranda, pouring each of her daughters a cup of tea.

They sat down and were promptly served by the waiting staff.

"So, I hear that you and Ileana are going shopping today?" Aron addressed his daughters.

"Yeah, we're gonna buy clothes for the baby."

The parents and Ileana grinned wide, and Karsh gave a smile that was uncharacteristic even for him.

"I thought you guys had baby clothes?"

"No, we couldn't agree, and my mom wanted to make some but hooves can't hold knitting needles."

"I already said how sorry I am for that!"

"You two shouldn't argue, "Came Miranda's voice, "It's not good for the baby."

Ileana nodded, "You're right. So, any stores in mind?"

"I've got this one place near Waverly. Absolutely fantastic! I went there to buy clothes when my cousin was born."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Alex and I will cover all the costs."

Alex nudged her sister and whispered, "I don't have a lot of money."

"I know, but my monthly shopping budget will cover two years worth of clothes."

"Must be nice to have money."

"Of course, we'll help out." Stated Aron, "Karsh and Ileana are practically family."

The two guardians smiled at their king and queen. For another hour, there was a considerable amount of happy chatter at the table while they all ate. Ileana had always loved to eat, but now that she was eating for two, Karsh never mocked her food choices as much as he had previously. Probably because the twins weren't misfiring her food with one of their spells.

Finally they all stood and Karsh helped his wife to her feet, "Are you sure you should be on your feet all day?"

"Oh honey, I'll be fine."

They all turned toward the nearest portal when the twins suddenly spun on their heels, "I think we need to put you in something more… our dimension."

"Huh?"

"Let me just zap you up a new outfit."

Karsh looked agitated, "Just be careful."

"We will." Two little gusts of light surrounded Ileana and when the light died down, they noticed she was dressed quite differently. Instead of a long gown, she had on a pair of maternity jeans and a longer orange maternity shirt. The twins had even outfitted her with a hairclip and stylish purse, the designer logo thanks to Camryn.

Ileana looked down at it, "This is what pregnant women wear in your dimension?"

"You don't like it?"

"We can change the color."

"No, it's okay, it's just not what I'm used to. Would my dress really stand out that much?"

"Trust us, not everyday is Halloween. You'll stand out."

"Well, if you guys think so."

Alex opened a portal and Ileana gave her husband a kiss goodbye. The twins hugged their parents before all three skipped through the portal for a few hours.

"We should be back before 5!" Yelled Camryn as the door closed.

Miranda, Aron, and Karsh waved back at them before leaving to go to the gardens. As always, Karsh looked a bit upset.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about Ileana, it's not that I don't trust the twins to take care of her, but-"

"It was the same way with Miranda and I. She couldn't get me to leave her side."

"I remember quite well, I even considered using the vanquishing spell just to get some alone time."

They all shared a laugh over the queen's statement.

Aron patted his friend on the shoulder, "Don't worry Karsh, everything will be okay."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Camryn pulled open the door to the "Style Baby" store and held it for her sister and Ileana.

"Wow! This is a nice place!" Remarked Ileana, staring at the large store, "It's even got two levels."

A sufficiently over caffeinated salesclerk bounced up to them, "Hi! I'm Tanya! Oh my God, you're like right about to deliver, right?"

Before Ileana even had a chance to answer, the girl put her hand on her stomach, something that the elder witch wasn't that comfortable with when it came to strangers. Alex caught the girl by the wrist, "She doesn't really like that."

"Okay, that's cool!" It didn't faze Tanya, "Can I help you find anything?"

"No, we're just looking, thanks!" Cam shook off the salesgirl with an extremely practiced style.

Tanya proceeded to bounce off to someone else.

"I think she needs to totally lay off the mochas." Remarked Alex.

Camryn agreed with her.

"Are people going to be touching me a lot? Because I don't really like that." Asked an upset Ileana.

"Some people might, but don't worry, we'll block them."

With that, the three women began to comb the rack of clothes for anything cute and cuddly enough. Every now and then, one of the girls would run up to Ileana and show off a sleeping outfit or something else.

In the end, the three had collected a mass of red, orange, green, purple, and black outfits. They were enough to dress the child until it was a year old. Camryn and Alex dragged it all up to the checkout lane where a significant amount of money was spent, still falling short of Camryn's monthly allowance.

As they walked out, Cam continued to talk, "And when the baby gets here, we'll come back and get more little clothes in blue or pink, or little overalls or little dresses or – "

"Cam!" Alex shouted, "We get it."

"Okay, okay."

Ileana laughed, "Oh you two. Anyone else getting hungry again? My feet are killing me."

The twins stared at each other, "Yes and let's go find somewhere to sit."

"What time is it?"

Alex looked at her watch, "Oh my God, it's 2 o'clock. We completely missed lunch."

"2? We've been out here for hours. Let's go home and I'll order in."

"Chicken wings?" Asked a very hopeful Ileana.

"If that's what you want, then we're having wings!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't know how the twins would feel about it."

"Feel about what?" Asked Karsh, "You're not going to ask them to perform another spell?"

"No." Stated Aron, "Miranda and I were considering having more children."

"More kids?"

"We're not that old Karsh."

"No, it's not that, I didn't mean that."

"Did you mean that you were wondering about the twins?"

"I hate that mind-reading."

Aron smiled but it faded fast, "I just don't want them to feel replaced."

"I'm sure they won't feel replaced. I mean, you guys have been separated for 21 years, you want to be able to actually raise kids, not let someone else raise them for you."

Miranda sighed, "I'm worried that the girls will think that we'll consider the new child more 'ours' than they are."

"Apolla and Artemis? With all their power? How could they not feel like your daughters?"

"But the difference in time, attention?"

"This kind of thing happens all the time in their dimension. I think if you just let them feel like they get to help and teach, they'll adjust better. It's not like they don't have a second support system in their dimension."

The king and queen considered Karsh's words. The retired guardian checked his watch.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The delivery guy took nearly the entire hour his boss had said he would.

"Don't they know you shouldn't keep a pregnant woman waiting on food!" Demanded Ileana, storming around the house as fast as she could.

"I told them that when I called. Service around here is really slowing down these days."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Ileana ran to open it.

"Okay, I have two orders of chicken wings, two salads and a side order of breadsticks." The delivery guy said, holding out the food to Ileana.

She took it, but she couldn't help staring at the man who brought it. The twins noticed how frozen she seemed to be, how much her eyes were wide with curiosity. Ileana handed the money to him and such the door behind him almost robotically.

"Are you okay?

"Yeah, it's just, I could've sworn that was Azoz."

"Azoz? Whose Azoz?"

"It's probably not him anyway."

"C'mon, tell us!"

"Well, over 23 years ago, your uncle Thantos had this advisor named Azoz. The night that Aron was taken by the shadows, Thantos claimed that it was Azoz who'd done it and he banished him to this dimension without his magic."

"And you think that was him at the door?"

"I know, it was a stupid idea. Besides, he doesn't have any magic anyway."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't believe she's that dense." The delivery guy murmured into the mirror in his hand.

"I can't believe you're using a mirror to contact me," Responded a disgusted voice, "What's next, a crystal ball? You've gone so human in the last 23 years, I swear."

"Oh shut up. I did what you wanted."

"So, she's there?"

"Yes, but don't get your hopes up. Artemis and Apolla are with her."

"What about Karsh?"

"Nowhere to be seen, he's gotta be back in Coventry." Azoz thought about it, "But you are gonna like this piece of news."

"What?"

"Well, from the looks of her, I'd say she's about nine months pregnant."

"Really? Is it Karsh's?"

"Yes, it's written in her mind."

"Come back to my place, I think we have work to do."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I. All these years and not a movement, now this."

"The one called Azoz has his powers."

"He never lost them in the first place. Thantos did not punish him."

"You are surprised by this?"

"No, but Azoz is a lackey, who is controlling him?"

"Well all know who."

"It seems Azoz has upgraded from serving Thantos to serving Seren."

The council nodded their heads, "We know what has to be done."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two hours later, the girls were seated around the kitchen table finishing what was left of their food and watching the celebrity entertainment shows on the kitchen TV.

As Ileana and Camryn shared a laugh at the latest antics, Alex checked her watch, "Guys, it's like 5 minutes to 5, we should get back."

"Oh alright." Sighed the retired guardian, pulling herself up from the couch. It took a considerable amount of effort and the twins thought they might have to help at one point.

"I tell you, this baby can't come soon enough."

"We can't wait to see it."

"Okay, everyone to the closet." Alex marshaled them all up the stairs, "If we're not home I'm sure Karsh will be here looking for us."

"Very true, he's so overprotective these days."

The twins zapped their door, "To Coventry!" And opened it.

On the other side, there were only clothes.

"What the…" They trailed off, trying the other door. This one revealed nothing as well.

Ileana rubbed her hands together and tried to conjure up a portal out of the air, but nothing came of the magic. Distressed, Camryn began to open drawers and pick things from the floor with her powers, "Look, my powers are still working! Why can't we get a portal?"

The elder witch looked afraid, "Only the council can stop the portals working! Not even Aron and Miranda could close them all down!"

Ileana tapped on the nearest mirror and called into it, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

A message flashed across the glass, "Sorry, all lines are currently disconnected. Please try again later."

She began to hyperventilate, her breathing erratic, "We don't have enough power. We can't contact anyone, I can't call Karsh, oh God…"

The twins were sufficiently panicked as well, running out of the room, opening every door they could get their hands on. Flying down the stairs, the tried all the doors on the lower level.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

From her chair, Seren watched the events unfold, Azoz the fake delivery guy seated on her left.

"Now?" He asked.

"No, we're still no match for the twins."

Murasa, came up and took the seat to Seren's right, "Everyone is ready."

"Thank you." Seren stated, and held out her hand toward the screen, "Sit back and watch the show with us."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Camryn and Alex even dove into the pool to see if the underwater portal was available. They dried off with a quick spell and ran back up the stairs.

"Ileana, nothing is working."

"I know, girls." She had her back to them, her hand on the door frame, staring into the mirror and it's flashing message. Her breathing had calmed, and the twins could hear her long inhales and exhales, steady and methodical.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait."

"Wait for what though? How will we know when the portals reopen?"

"I don't know, I wish I could tell you, I really wish I knew." There was an emphasis on the last sentence.

Alex stared at her, "Ileana?"

The guardian turned around, her hand still grasping the door frame, the other hand on her large belly, "Yes?"

"You okay?"

"I can't wait for the portals to reopen."

Two and two met in the twins' minds, "You can't wait?"

"No," She looked near tears, "Because this baby's not gonna wait."

"You're not serious." They echoed each other.

"The baby's on its way."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seren leaned over to Azoz, "Now you can go."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's Note: From this point out, there are two different endings. The first that's posted is the ending I originally created and the second is the one that was suggested as a more Disney-ish ending by a friend. Both stories will come to the same conclusion, the way there will just be different.

In response to a comment: Ileana is not having twins, that is too close to the original story for me.

Please keep reviewing; this is most attentive community I've ever seen!


	4. Prelude to a Fight

Part 4: Prelude to a Fight

Note: This isn't the split ending yet, I decided that it wouldn't be good to post this twice!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It's 5:10, they're not back yet." Murmured Karsh, his eyes fixed on his watch, his foot tapping incessantly on the floor.

"They're probably just sitting around and having fun."

"I'm going to go check on them." He stood up and sent a ball of light towards the gardens to create a portal. It fizzled and failed to produce a doorway.

Aron stood up quickly, "That's interesting."

"What's going on?"

Both Miranda and Aron sent a combined spell which failed in the same method as Karsh's.

"If anyone should be able to open to portal – " Began Aron.

"It should be us." Finished Miranda.

They stared at each other, "The council."

"What about the council?"

"Only the combined power of the council can stop travel between the dimensions."

Karsh stuttered over his words, "Why would they do this?"

"There must be some threat we don't know about."

"The Darkness?"

"It couldn't be, there must be something else."

"I'm not waiting around to find out. We don't need a portal to see the council." Aron extended his hands to his wife and his friend, who took them eagerly. With a spell, the three found themselves in the not so frequently visited abode of the Coventry Council.

Karsh shivered, "I haven't been here before."

"I had to come here years ago when I was crowned King. Everyone just remember to be very respectful. Don't get agitated Karsh."

Karsh rolled his eyes and followed Aron and Miranda into the council's inner sanctum.

"Lord Aron." A council member greeted him almost happily, "It's a pleasure."

"Thank you, likewise. I've come to ask a question about the portals."

"We thought that you would. As of 4:30pm today, we sealed off all the portals due to a threat that we have perceived in another dimension."

"What threat?"

"We believe that the exiled Seren has found a way to mobilize the other exiles into a rebellion."

"Seren?" Karsh echoed the name and wrung his hands.

"Wasn't she the one I sent you to exile?"

"I did!"

"Then why are you acting so nervous?"

"Seren never blamed the exile on you, she's angry with me."

Miranda looked confused, "Aron ordered it though."

"She and I grew up in the same village, we were kids together. The whole time I was taking her to exile she kept begging me to remember that we were friends and she promised that if I let her go, she would never cause another problem or commit treason again. She thought I had to power to disobey my orders."

"But you didn't."

"She still thinks I betrayed her."

A council member waved his hand and Seren's Coventry Jail photo appeared above the table. She was actually quite sweet looking. A genuinely happy smile played upon her lips, her wavy red hair framing what appeared to be a young and innocent face. She even had a spot of freckles playing on her creamy white cheeks. The only thing that could have betrayed this perfected portrayal of one falsely accused was the presence of red eyes. Not bright or glowing, but a flat crimson.

"We believe that these two are her main accomplices." Another member pulled up two photos to Seren's right and left.

The first was a man who appeared in his thirties with olive skin, dark eyes and short black hair. He looked as though he had been simply been expecting to be arrested, but that he knew something the justice officials hadn't.

The second was a woman, also looking to be in her thirties with long blond hair and green eyes. Of all three, she appeared the most vicious, snarling at the camera with a curled lip and scrunched flesh at her nose and eyes.

"These are Azoz and Murasa. Azoz was falsely accused by Thantos of being the one who gave Aron to the darkness. Thantos banished him to another dimension, but never took away his powers. Murasa was like Thantos. She was an acknowledged agent of the Darkness; however, her power is not enough to really control it as he did."

"Where were they banished too?"

"They were banished to the jails in the half dimension, but they all escaped. Up until now, all the exiled have been fighting amongst themselves and none have posed a threat. Seren however, has organized them all in one dimension."

"All of the exiles?"

"A good majority, if not all. We shut down the portals until Seren, Azoz and Murasa are either destroyed or show evidence of a lessening of power."

"You won't open them until all of that is apparent? What if it never is?"

"Correction, we can't. We locked our powers so that any weakness in our personalities would not affect our safety."

"My wife is in another dimension!" Yelled Karsh, "She's supposed to have our baby anyday!"

Aron grabbed his shoulder and spoke to the council, "Our daughters, the heirs to the throne are in another dimension as well."

"What dimension are they in?"

"The mortal dimension, the one they were hidden away in as children."

The council stared at one another, "That was the last dimension that Seren was spotted in."

"Oh God." Moaned Karsh, putting his head in his hands, "If she gets her hands on Ileana, I don't know what she'd do."

"It's likely she's there to go after them in the first place."

"How is that helping!?"

Miranda held Karsh's face in her hands, forcing him to look at her, "Calm down, we'll figure something out."

"Are you sure the portal is closed until Seren is destroyed?"

"Yes, until her powers are neutralized the dimensions will stay separated."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We have to go to the doctor!"

"I'll call an ambulance!"

"No!" Cried Ileana, waving her hands at them.

"Why not?"

"They can't know what I am!"

"How would they know that?"

"I don't have insurance or any I.D."

"Can't we just zap one up?"

"It's not that easy!"

"No, we can get them, watch!" Alex charged her powers.

Ileana grabbed her hand, "I won't be able to control my powers! I need Karsh!"

"You can't control your powers?"

"No, witches can't control their powers during delivery. I need a midwife and Karsh took all these classes." She was flustered to say the least.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"One of you has to help me and the other one has to delivery the baby." Ileana managed to get the sentence out before another contraction hit her. She grabbed her belly and Camryn held her so she didn't drop to her knees.

"Alex, find out how to deliver a baby!"

"What, you have books on it somewhere?"

"Google it or something!"

Alex ran for her computer and let her fingers fly across the keyboard, "I've got something."

"Print it out!"

Camryn led Ileana over to her bed where the elder witch immediately lay down. Alex came running over with a few papers in hand, "Okay, how far apart are the contractions?"

"About ten minutes."

"Okay, it says that we don't have to worry until they're two minutes apart."

"That's enough time to kill all of you and be home for dinner." Came a new voice.

The three good witches turned to see the source.

Ileana sat up in bed as best she could, "Seren!"


	5. Battle Royal

Part 5: Battle Royal

Note: This is my original ending; it's a bit harsher than the second one I wrote.

Rating Warning: This chapter details, non-explicitly, a birth scene and it also contains acts of non-graphic violence against canon characters.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Seren?" Asked Cam and Alex, stepping back towards their guardian.

Ileana grabbed Camryn's hand and squeezed it hard. She only had to look at the expression on her face to see that they were in the presence of clear and present danger.

"Azoz, that was you!" He gave an exaggerated bow, like some old handlebar mustachioed villain. A cultured crook of the best kind.

When her eyes met with the final intruder, she gulped, "Murasa, I thought you were dead."

"I managed to escape."

"That's a little cowardly." Ileana couldn't believe she had let those words escape her lips, especially with the woman's reputation.

"You're in the worst possible position to speak like that."

Seren took a step further, "How is your husband these days?"

"My husband?"

"Yes, Karsh? The one who exiled me to the jails in the half dimension?"

Under her breath she muttered, "Oh dear," Before looking up again, "He's fine."

"That's nice."

"Wait, who are you guys and what do you want?" Demanded Alex, taking Camryn's free hand in her own.

"I'm Seren, your mentor's childhood friend. He had the audacity to banish me to jails after your parents and I had a little misunderstanding. As for what I want, " She sighed and looked at Murasa, "Kids today don't listen, didn't I just say I was coming to kill them?"

"What?!" Fairly shrieked Ileana, "We never did anything to you!"

"But your husband did, your parents did, and the best way to get back at them is through you. And I'm sure even Murasa will agree that you're in the perfect position for that."

The accomplice actually nodded vigorously.

"You'll have to get through us first."

"That's where the element of – "

Azoz and Murasa stepped and blasted the twins apart. The girls fell out of the window.

" – Surprise comes in." Finished a smug Seren, smiling at Ileana, "Just thought we'd take first round advantage."

The guardian stared up at her foe, trying not to show any pain. Hoping she had enough time, she concentrated her powers as best she could. Beams of light from Seren and Ileana met halfway between them, each holding their own for the time being.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The twins landed in the pool, a lucky coincidence that Azoz and Murasa had not expected. The enemy pair sighed at finding their hopefully dead or unconscious foes climbing out of the water… merely wet. Azoz pushed them back under the water with his magic, holding their heads down.

Cam reached for Alex's hand, trying to swim to her. Murasa pulled the elder twin away, dragging her along the bottom of the pool.

"Hey Azoz." Yelled Murasa, "Do you want to bet on how long they'll last?"

"In five minutes, it won't matter anyway." He laughed.

From where they were, the twin's survival instincts were beginning to kick into their last resorts. Each one shot a bolt to the floor of the pool, the sheer power propelling them upwards and over the edge of the pool. For the one second that their enemies were stunned, the twins blasted them back. Azoz and Murasa were flipped over the pool furniture. A second strike followed, knocking them hard into the outside brick walls. For a moment the girls observed them and when the girls noticed that they didn't move after such a tremendous blow to the head, they ran back inside.

Flying up the stairs, they broke back into Camryn's room, "Ileana!"

Seren was using her powers to magically strangle their mentor and guardian. Ileana was back against the pillows, clutching at her throat. So deprived of oxygen was she that she couldn't work any of her powers. Seren looked over her shoulder at them but only intensified her grasp.

They clasped their hands together and screamed, "Let her go!" The force of their power rocked the walls of the house as Seren was flung backward.

Alex caught a look outside the broken window, "I'm stronger now." With the moon glowing, the older twin felt the surge of its magic in her veins.

Camryn ran to Ileana, "Are you okay?"

Holding her throat she was gasping for air, "I," she choked, "I'm – "

Cam grabbed her hands and held them, "It's okay, take your time."

"I'm – I'm not strong enough."

"How bad did she hurt you?"

"No, not strong enough, to fight her. I'm okay now."

All of a sudden, her grip on Cam's hands tightened and her teeth gritted. Camryn nearly yelped on her own, "Alright, it's okay, just breathe." Her eyes wandered over to where the printed directions lay, "Deep breaths, try panting instead."

Ileana nodded.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aron, Miranda and Karsh were flipping through spellbooks like there was no tomorrow.

"None of the contact spells have worked." Aron let the book drop to the table.

"We can't override the power of the council." Moaned Miranda, her hands pressed together in front of her, her lips pressed to the knuckles of her first fingers, "I can't lose my daughters again."

Karsh paced the room, "Have we checked every book?"

"Except the one that Alex left in her dimension, which is useless to us anyway."

"Every book and nothing?"

"Yes! Karsh, don't be so worried. It's not even been a few hours yet, what could've happened?"

So that no one could hear her, Miranda worried to herself, "Maybe nothing, maybe everything."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A spectacle greeted Camryn's eyes when she turned back around. Alex was fighting with Seren, and not just a small battle, but a full-on witch's duel. The power of the moon was strong and full; as if it knew the girl who bore its goddess' namesake needed it. Seren was projecting her powers against the twin with her palms while Alex responded as she had against the Darkness. Without the help of her sister though, the enemy of Coventry would eventually win. Seren relied on nothing to back her up, only years of practice and a rage rooted in years of perceived injustice.

"I'll break you Artemis."

"Whatever." Alex sneered and doubled her efforts.

Cam looked back at Ileana, her face showing the worries of the moment. Ileana was breathing heavily, but she noticed that look. Finally, she relaxed her hands.

"What're we gonna do?"

Ileana let out a long breath, "Do you have any spellbooks?"

"Yeah, just one." Camryn grabbed the book off the desk.

"Find a protection spell and hurry!"

Cam ran through the pages, all the while looking back at her sister and forward at Ileana, "I got one! For the protection of good against evil?"

"That'll work. Now remember, it won't be as strong because we're in this dimension, but it might hold long enough for – " The guardian was suddenly cut off with another pain. Her hands gripped the bed sheets. Camryn stared at her helplessly.

"Another one?"

"Yes!"

"They're getting really close."

"Your sister! Help her!"

The younger twin jumped up and balled her hands into fists, "Hey Seren!"

Surprisingly, the enemy actually looked her way for the second that she need. Cam zapped her with all her might. Combined with her sister's energy, they managed to fling her out of the window in the same way they had been expelled from the house earlier.

Alex fell to the floor and Camryn was at her side in a moment, "C'mon, we have to cast this spell!"

Pulling the older twin to her feet, the pair stumbled back towards the bed as Alex regained some of her lost strength.

Alex sat on the floor and Camryn sat across from her with the spellbook in between them, "You ready?"

"Yes," Alex shook her head, finally feeling the moon's light in her skin again.

From her spot on the bed, Ileana spoke to them, "Recite it together, it'll be stronger."

And so together they began, "Let this now be our sacred space, Open to nothing with malice or hate, Evil shall not touch this place, And let us rest while here we wait."

A bright blue soothing light illuminated the room and ran over the entire household.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seren, with her clothing dripping wet, stared up at the house. She stepped forward and put her hand to the patio doorknob. A brilliant shock soared up her fingers and she backed up.

Her eyes scanned the perimeter for her henchman. A still unconscious Azoz and Murasa lay in the flowerbed.

"Damned idiots," She muttered, "Wake up!"

There was a flash of red and the accomplices were on their feet, though a bit dazed and confused.

"What's going on?"

"While you two were passed out, those twins locked us out of the house."

"A protection spell?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"In this world, with Artemis so weak, I give it only half of an hour." Seren grinned, "I think it's time to get a plan of attack together."

"Perfect."

"Because if I have to leave here without my revenge, someone will die for sure!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ileana sighed, "We don't have much time."

Alex grabbed the spellbook, "We need a spell to fight them. Like a banishing spell that put them away the first time."

"What something to destroy them, like we did with the Darkness?"

"I'm not really in the mood to kill someone today, okay Camryn?"

The younger twin sighed, "I just wanna go home!"

"So do I! Help me look!" The girls searched through spell after spell.

"Girls?" Asked Ileana.

They continued to argue and flip pages.

"Girls?"

Once again, nothing.

The guardian sighed, "Irony… great. Girls!"

"What?"

"Could you girls maybe help me with this?"

The twins saw exactly what was going on, "The baby's coming now?"

"Yes! Why do you think I wanted you to find a protection spell?"

"Besides the obvious?" Asked Alex and Camryn smacked her on the shoulder.

Ileana was struck again and the girls were instantly at her side.

"Camryn, you hold onto my hands, make sure you absorb my powers."

"Alright."

Alex looked up at Ileana, "Oh no, I can't deliver a baby. Can't we just call a doctor?"

"It's too late! Please!" Ileana's pained eyes caught hers, "We helped you for 21 years, I need you to help me now."

There was a pause before Alex nodded and took the directions from her sister's outstretched hands. A collective deep breath was taken.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Karsh grabbed the amulet around his neck, it was glowing fiercely. His breath came in short gasps and he let his eyes go back and forth as he tried to decipher the meaning.

"What's going on?" Asked Aron, staring at the burning charm.

"I don't know, I feel like something's wrong."

"With Ileana?"

"Yes."

Aron and Miranda stared at their respective amulets; they were not any brighter than they had been before.

"Is it the baby?"

"I don't know, with communications down, I can't tell. All I know is something's wrong."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Camryn held on tight to Ileana's hands, feeling the uncontrollable powers prickle her palms, "C'mon Ileana!"

The guardian bore down, her teeth gritted together and eyes squeezed shut, though a few stray tears got on her cheeks. Both of the sisters were encouraging her as best they could.

Alex was waiting on the baby, and as soon as the contraction eased, she looked up at her friend, "I think one more good push will do it."

Ileana let her head fall backward, "I don't know if I can."

The younger twin hugged her friend as best she could, mopping her forehead with a damp cloth, "You can do this, I know you can!"

"Can you please tell that to the baby?" She moaned, "I wish Karsh was here."

"I know, I know."

Suddenly Ileana sat back up as another one of her pains hit. Alex was ready, "C'mon, Ileana, push!"

Camryn followed suit, "You can do this! Do it for Karsh!"

There was a shriek of pain from the laboring mother before she collapsed back into the pillows. She let out a long breath and Camryn wiped the sweat from her brow.

Alex got up from where she'd been kneeling, a newborn child in her hands. Camryn began to laugh happily, squeezing her guardians' hands, "You did it!"

Ileana gave a tired smile and began to laugh herself.

Using her powers, Alex cleaned the baby and then wrapped the child in a soft blanket that they'd bought earlier that day. Almost immediately, there was the sound of a powerful baby cry throughout the house and a fresh round of laughter from the girls.

Very carefully, Alex handed the baby to its mother, "It's a boy."

Ileana began to cry happily, nuzzling him against her cheek as he quieted his crying, "My little baby boy. I'm so glad you're here."

The happy moment was interrupted by crashing and shattering from downstairs. A very lyrical voice came through the floorboards, "We're back!"

Camryn picked up the spellbook, "You ready?"

"Oh yeah."

Seren, Azoz and Murasa burst into the room, "Hey girls."

The leader caught sight of the baby, "Aww, this is a touching scene."

Azoz and Seren suddenly attacked the twins, and Murasa vanished into thin air. Camryn and Alex held their own against their competitors. The spellbook fell to the ground and closed. Ileana held her baby tightly to her, watching the action and feeling helpless to assist them.

Murasa's face suddenly appeared in front of her and the agent of Darkness made a bid to grab for the child.

Ileana pulled back, "Don't you dare touch my baby!" The scream of anger blasted the agent back and both women looked surprised.

Murasa made a second attempt and Ileana grabbed her arm, "No."

The grasp seemed to burn the enemy and she tried to pull away from the new mother. Ileana released her, only to see the woman evaporate into smoke and dissipate into nothingness.

Darkness, as the twins had proved, was easily vanquished by love. Murasa had forgotten the most simple rule, and found her Darkness destroyed by the most powerful love found on the planet. Ileana cradled her baby, breathing hard.

The twins fought back, Alex with Seren and Camryn with Azoz. Camryn suddenly ducked, allowing Azoz's magic to hit the wall. On the floor, she took his feet out from under him before moving towards the door. Azoz was easily distracted; he took the bait quite easily. The dueling pair moved into the hallway towards the staircase.

Camryn began to think about it, and she suddenly feigned an injury. He approached her, intending to do more damage at closer range. Cam zapped herself to hang from a ceiling light fixture; though she knew it wouldn't hold. Surprised as he was, Azoz threw a bolt toward the chain holding the light. Fortunately for Camryn, he did it just as she swung her legs forward and he effectively propelled her forward to kick him in the chest.

She landed and got up quickly, unhurt except for a few scraps. Azoz balled his fist and she noticed exactly where he was standing. Beating him to the punch, the blast of her magic sent him backwards down the stairs.

He yelled as he fell and she watched his body tumbled dangerously down the steps. His cries of agony at the bottom steps caught her attention especially well. Azoz's arm was at a very unnatural angle. Camryn sighed and realized that if she was to survive, she'd have to take advantage of the situation.

She recited her own spell, "By the power of the sun and mind, take Azoz and there him bind!" Closing her eyes against his screams, she opened them to find him, broken arm and all, magically tied and bound at the bottom of her stairs.

Camryn ran back upstairs only to find her sister laying the floor, tormented by Seren's magical rays. The spellbook suddenly landed at her feet, flying open to the page of banishment spells. She looked over to see that it was Ileana who had thrown it.

Picking up the book, she held it open and decided to get Seren's attention. Taking the hard edge she slammed the book into the back of Seren's head.

The enemy of Coventry spun around, her hands on the back of her head, "What the hell?"

Camryn didn't hesitate to hit her square in the nose.

Seren growled, "Fighting without magic, how low for a princess." A few drops of blood dripped down her chin.

Alex had all the time she needed. Bruised and tired, the elder twin shot her opponent and slammed her into the wall. Cam ran to her and the pair held hands, the book propped up on the window sill.

"Okay, first call the name of the person to be banished, alright, okay, you ready?"

"Yes!" The twins nodded at each other.

"Seren!" They yelled together and she shot her rage magic at them. It didn't work.

"We take your power."

"We take your strength."

"For all that you have done."

"For all that you will do."

"For all this, we banish you!" They said the last line together and a red light came from their hands. The red, like a snake, slithered across the floor and grabbed the enemy of Coventry, wrapping her in light. Seren's eyes grew wide, "Not again." The light tightened and grew brighter until it eventually exploded in a shower of red crystals.

"Ileana, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess she was saving me for last. You guys saved our lives." There was a long embrace before the girls remembered Azoz.

"We'll be right back; we have to take care of Azoz."

The twins left the room and Ileana looked down at her baby, who was sleeping peacefully, "You knew everything was going to be okay, didn't you?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The glowing on Karsh's amulet had died down and sent him into a panic.

Miranda watched the mirror while Aron tried to calm his old friend down. She had noticed something happening over the last hour, a flicker in the mirror surface. The message melted from the screen and was replaced quite soon with, "All lines are now open. Sorry for the inconvenience."

The queen stood and made a portal. She laughed aloud when the magic stuck and the front door to Camryn's house appeared.

"Aron, Karsh!" The men turned and rushed towards her.

"C'mon," Miranda opened the door, "Let's pray we'll find what we want to find."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The first thing that greeted the adult's eyes was the disarray of the house. Lamps were smashed, lights pulled from the ceiling, anything that could be destroyed was.

Without warning, Camryn and Alex came around the corner, "We've gotta find a way to clean this up."

"Thank God, you're alright!" Miranda and Aron hugged their daughters.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. We banished Seren and Azoz and Murasa's dead."

"You defeated all of them?"

"Yeah."

"You even killed Murasa, an agent of Darkness?"

"We didn't. She grabbed Ileana and turned into smoke."

"Where's Ileana?" Asked a very agitated Karsh, after his look around did not reveal her.

"She's okay Karsh, she's upstairs resting. C'mon, we'll show you." The twins each took one of his hands and walked him up the stairs. Aron and Miranda followed, looking slightly confused.

Camryn knocked on the door frame, "Ileana, the portals are open again."

When Karsh peeked around the doorframe, he was greeted by a squeal of joy from his wife. He grinned, happy to see that she was safe. What he saw next nearly paralyzed him and he managed to walk to the bedside. She patted the bed next to her and he sat down.

Aron and Miranda looked over the twin's shoulders on the scene and smiled at each other.

"Is that?" Asked Karsh.

Ileana smiled at him and lifted the baby for him to see, "We have a baby boy."

Karsh grinned wide and stared down at the little boy. When the baby lifted his little fist, he couldn't resist touching the small hand. The infant wrapped his hand around his father's first finger. Ileana lifted the child up and handed him to Karsh. Taking the baby very carefully, Karsh studied the child's features and laughed softly, "I have a son. A little warlock."

Aron and Miranda put their hands on their daughter's shoulders, "You girls helped?"

"We delivered the baby." The sisters stated proudly.

The old family stayed in the doorway, watching as the new family got better acquainted.


	6. Battle Royal Version 2

Part 5: Battle Royal

Note: This is the secondary ending that was suggested by my friends. I feel that it fits more with the Disney-ish style.

Please note that the story is similar until the first appearance of Aron, Miranda and Karsh in the text.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Seren?" Asked Cam and Alex, stepping back towards their guardian.

Ileana grabbed Camryn's hand and squeezed it hard. She only had to look at the expression on her face to see that they were in the presence of clear and present danger.

"Azoz, that was you!" He gave an exaggerated bow, like some old handlebar mustachioed villain. A cultured crook of the best kind.

When her eyes met with the final intruder, she gulped, "Murasa, I thought you were dead."

"I managed to escape."

"That's a little cowardly." Ileana couldn't believe she had let those words escape her lips, especially with the woman's reputation.

"You're in the worst possible position to speak like that."

Seren took a step further, "How is your husband these days?"

"My husband?"

"Yes, Karsh? The one who exiled me to the jails in the half dimension?"

Under her breath she muttered, "Oh dear," Before looking up again, "He's fine."

"That's nice."

"Wait, who are you guys and what do you want?" Demanded Alex, taking Camryn's free hand in her own.

"I'm Seren, your mentor's childhood friend. He had the audacity to banish me to jails after your parents and I had a little misunderstanding. As for what I want, " She sighed and looked at Murasa, "Kids today don't listen, didn't I just say I was coming to kill them?"

"What?!" Fairly shrieked Ileana, "We never did anything to you!"

"But your husband did, your parents did, and the best way to get back at them is through you. And I'm sure even Murasa will agree that you're in the perfect position for that."

The accomplice actually nodded vigorously.

"You'll have to get through us first."

"That's where the element of – "

Azoz and Murasa stepped and blasted the twins apart. The girls fell out of the window.

" – Surprise comes in." Finished a smug Seren, smiling at Ileana, "Just thought we'd take first round advantage."

The guardian stared up at her foe, trying not to show any pain. Hoping she had enough time, she concentrated her powers as best she could. Beams of light from Seren and Ileana met halfway between them, each holding their own for the time being.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The twins landed in the pool, a lucky coincidence that Azoz and Murasa had not expected. The enemy pair sighed at finding their hopefully dead or unconscious foes climbing out of the water… merely wet. Azoz pushed them back under the water with his magic, holding their heads down.

Cam reached for Alex's hand, trying to swim to her. Murasa pulled the elder twin away, dragging her along the bottom of the pool.

"Hey Azoz." Yelled Murasa, "Do you want to bet on how long they'll last?"

"In five minutes, it won't matter anyway." He laughed.

From where they were, the twin's survival instincts were beginning to kick into their last resorts. Each one shot a bolt to the floor of the pool, the sheer power propelling them upwards and over the edge of the pool. For the one second that their enemies were stunned, the twins blasted them back. Azoz and Murasa were flipped over the pool furniture. A second strike followed, knocking them hard into the outside brick walls. For a moment the girls observed them and when the girls noticed that they didn't move after such a tremendous blow to the head, they ran back inside.

Flying up the stairs, they broke back into Camryn's room, "Ileana!"

Seren was using her powers to magically strangle their mentor and guardian. Ileana was back against the pillows, clutching at her throat. So deprived of oxygen was she that she couldn't work any of her powers. Seren looked over her shoulder at them but only intensified her grasp.

They clasped their hands together and screamed, "Let her go!" The force of their power rocked the walls of the house as Seren was flung backward.

Alex caught a look outside the broken window, "I'm stronger now." With the moon glowing, the older twin felt the surge of its magic in her veins.

Camryn ran to Ileana, "Are you okay?"

Holding her throat she was gasping for air, "I," she choked, "I'm – "

Cam grabbed her hands and held them, "It's okay, take your time."

"I'm – I'm not strong enough."

"How bad did she hurt you?"

"No, not strong enough, to fight her. I'm okay now."

All of a sudden, her grip on Cam's hands tightened and her teeth gritted. Camryn nearly yelped on her own, "Alright, it's okay, just breathe." Her eyes wandered over to where the printed directions lay, "Deep breaths, try panting instead."

Ileana nodded.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aron, Miranda and Karsh were flipping through spellbooks like there was no tomorrow.

"None of the contact spells have worked." Aron let the book drop to the table.

"We can't override the power of the council." Moaned Miranda, her hands pressed together in front of her, her lips pressed to the knuckles of her first fingers, "I can't lose my daughters again."

Karsh paced the room, "Have we checked every book?"

"Except the one that Alex left in her dimension, which is useless to us anyway."

"Every book and nothing?"

"Yes! Karsh, don't be so worried. It's not even been a few hours yet, what could've happened?"

So that no one could hear her, Miranda worried to herself, "Maybe nothing, maybe everything."

As private as her thoughts were though, the strength of them reached to Karsh, "Don't say that!" The guardian slammed his fists into the table, releasing a small jolt of magic. He ran his hands through his hair and walk towards the window.

"Karsh?"

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry."

"No, Karsh?"

"What?" He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks.

There was suddenly a door in the center of the room. The door on it swung open and closed, signaling its instability.

"A portal?"

"Seren's power must be diminished at the moment."

"I'm not waiting around to find out." Said Karsh, running through the door. Miranda and Aron looked at each other before chasing him.

Behind them, the door slammed shut and faded.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aron, Miranda and Karsh found themselves in the front hallway of Camryn's house. For a moment they heard nothing, until the crash of magical energy alerted them to the upstairs.

"Ileana!" He yelled, dashing up the staircase, Aron and Miranda in hot pursuit.

When the trio came to Cam's bedroom door, they noticed a spectacular sight. Alex was holding her own against Seren. The older twin's eyes seemed to glow with the light of the moon as she dueled with the rogue witch.

Seren caught sight of Karsh in the corner of her eye, "You!"

Karsh held up his hands, "Seren! Please stop this!"

"I promised you that I'd kill you one day, and I intended to make good on it!" Upon seeing the object of her hatred, she got the same burst of energy that Alex obtained from the moon. Alex found herself slammed into the wall, knocking down Camryn's pictures as she slid to the floor.

The rogue made ready to attack her perceived enemy when she noticed Aron and Miranda in the doorway. The king and queen locked fingers and raised their palms to her. A quick decision was made and Seren flew out the window.

Miranda grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her up, "She's got a great flight or fight response!"

Aron responded in a grave manner, "She'll be back, and she won't be alone."

Finally able to get into the room, Karsh ran to where Ileana lay on the bed. Camryn breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God you're here. I thought I was gonna have to deliver this baby!"

"Deliver the baby? You're in labor?" Karsh asked his wife.

Ileana nodded her head, gesturing to her current state and condition.

"How can you be in labor? You're not due for another week!"

"You did this to me, you tell me!"

"Oh, like you didn't want a child too, you know!"

"Well you're not the one having the – " She was cut off by another contraction. Karsh instantly forgot any argument they might have been having and grabbed her hands. Despite her immense grip, he showed no pain anywhere except his eyes. Those eyes which had so often been sarcastic or exasperated in the past were actually scared.

Miranda walked to Ileana's other side, "Are you doing okay?"

"Not really."

"How close are they?"

"Less than three minutes."

Nodding, the queen realized what she'd have to do, "Aron! You and the girls seal this room. Use a spell so strong that nothing could enter here that wasn't good in nature."

While Aron took his daughter's hands and the trio chanted a spell, Miranda rolled up her sleeves, "Karsh, you hold her hands, I'll deliver the baby."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seren pulled herself from the pool and stood on the cement, watching the water puddle around her feet. Her once innocent looking face was pulled into a sneer of disdain. She snapped her fingers and released herself from the indignity of being wet.

"Having to run like a coward, and from that fool no less." She grumbled, "Now where are those two idiot – " Looking no further than a few feet, she found her henchmen passed out in a flowerbed.

There was no time wasted here, as a swift kick to each of their stomachs brought them back to consciousness. Both holding their throbbing heads, they got to their feet. Azoz and Murasa looked around, "What happened?"

"What happened is that you two morons were passed out long enough to open the portals and the damned king and queen got in!"

"Aron and Miranda are here?"

"What did I just say? Now they've probably got themselves all safe and sound behind some protection spell that we won't be able to break!"

Murasa's skin prickled, "I could call up the Darkness."

"Please do. Azoz?"

"Yes?"

"Call the others."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't see why you have to go out there, we're safe in here." Camryn pointed out.

"Until Seren is destroyed, none of the dimensions will be safe. The portals will shut down again and again. I have to end this now." Aron stared at the open door.

The king took a few steps toward where Seren and her band of renegades waited.

"Wait!" It was Alex now, "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not." He stated firmly, staring her right in her big bright eyes.

"So am I."

"Neither of you girls is coming out there. I won't allow you to put yourselves in danger. I can handle this."

Alex and Camryn linked hands, "We defeated the darkness, we can take on a few witches and warlocks."

"Girls."

"Dad, there's no discussing this. We're the daughters of the most powerful witch and warlock in Coventry."

"And if you think we'll just sit here while you go out on your own."

"You've got another thing coming."

"We're adults now."

He sighed, "You're right, you are adults and I can't stop you, but think of the danger."

"It's less danger than you went into – "

" – To sacrifice yourself for us."

Aron nodded and he hugged his daughters, placing a gentle kiss to each of their foreheads, "Just be careful, and remember to work together. No force on earth or Coventry can defeat twin witches when they act as one."

The girls nodded and walked over to their mother where they shared another hug. They managed to embrace Karsh and even hugged Ileana as best they could. Both of them gave their encouragement to the soon to be parents.

With that, Aron stepped out of the protection of the room. Almost immediately he threw up his hands to defend himself. The girls ran out into the hall after and found that there were at least 15 others that they hadn't seen before.

"Who are they?"

From where he was defending himself, Aron called to them, "Exiles from Coventry."

Two of the stronger ones were attacking Aron while the rest were waiting for their turn to get a shot at their former king. Putting their hands up, the girls blasted one of the exiled over the stair railing.

"We need that spell book!" The girls turned around to grab the book when a cloud of smoke got in their way.

"It's the Darkness!" Shrieked Camryn.

"No!"

The smoke became a solid figure, "Hi girls!" Both girls got a nasty shock that made their skin crawl. Murasa's face became visible, "You don't honestly think I'd go away that easily."

"I beat you once, I can do it again!"

"Doubtful." The smoke laughed and surrounded them.

Alex and Camryn held hands, "Alright, just like last time."

"You think love is going to defeat me? I'm not Thantos!" Murasa shrieked.

The combined power of the girls only made her laugh at them, "The sad thing is, you won't be around to watch the others die."

"We won't let you hurt them."

"You just wait, Seren will get her revenge. She'll end Karsh's family and yours by the time the sun rises!"

Something in Camryn broke, "You touch that baby and I'll – "

"You'll what?"

Holding Alex's hands tight, the anger of both the sisters burned the Darkness. Murasa was pulled back to human form. Camryn held her with her magic before she flung her over the stair railing. Though Camryn hadn't intended it, her anger had sent Murasa out the window as well. The sound of shattering glass filled the room and everyone turned to look.

This time, there was no pool for Murasa to fall into.

Alex grabbed Camryn's chin and held her face, "Don't get angry, if you do that, we're no better than them."

Breathing hard, she nodded, "I didn't mean to."

"I know."

Suddenly Cam screamed, "Alex, look out!"

Alex spun around and without thinking, shot her powers at whatever Cam had seen. Azoz found himself pushed back into the wall. As the power of the moon so empowered Alex, so was he more at her mercy than ever before. The pair fought with blue and red streams of magic meeting and sparking like a torch.

The elder twin gritted her teeth and forced him back to the wall, though her powers would not hold as long. Thinking fast, Camryn zapped his feet and pulled him to the ground.

"Bind him!" They yelled together, sending magic to their rival. Their powers bound him in red ropes and held him there.

"Let me go!"

"Whatever!" Alex snapped her fingers and Azoz found himself gagged as well, "I really have no interest in listening to you."

Aron had forced the exiled ones back, pushing them down the staircase. The power of the king was immense compared to their own and they were proving an annoyance at best.

Cam and Alex ran up to Aron and with their powers, helped him to restrain the others. A particularly pesky witch managed to distract the twins with her power, tripping them and sending them sliding down a few stairs. Alex slammed the doors in the house and Camryn held them at bay.

The king, once they were confined, began to recite something under his breath. Both of the girls gasped as all of the intruders and Azoz were swallowed up into a strange portal.

"What was that?"

"I sent them to the jails in the half dimension, back where they all came from in the first place."

Camryn sighed, "Something's not right."

"I know, it was almost too easy."

Aron nodded his head, "They were Seren's pawns, no real power."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, but she's drained some of our power now."

"What about the others?"

"Don't worry; they'll be safe in that room."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm so tired." Moaned Ileana, laying back on her pillows, she turned to look at Karsh with pleading eyes, "I don't know how much longer I can last."

He let go of her hands to stroke her cheek gently, "I know you can do this."

Miranda rubbed her friend's clothed stomach, "He's right Ileana. You're strong, you can do this."

Another pain gripped her and Karsh grabbed her hands, absorbing her powers. The queen encouraged her, "C'mon, one more good push!"

With her eyes tightly shut and teeth clenched, the guardian bore down. Karsh stayed focused on his wife, whispering words of encouragement to her. A few tears made their way down her cheek's as she struggled against nature.

Finally with a small cry, she collapsed back into her husband's arms.

Miranda stood up, holding a wailing newborn in her arms, "It's a boy!"

Ileana began to laugh and it was the kind that filled the room with joy despite the situation. Karsh hugged his wife close to him, kissing her forehead, "We have a son."

The queen used her magic to clean the baby and grabbed a blanket off a nearby chair. Ileana noticed it immediately, "That's Camryn's baby blanket."

Miranda smiled, "I'm sure she won't mind."

Ileana sat up and Miranda handed her baby to her, "My baby boy, I'm so glad you're here."

Karsh rubbed his son's arm with his first finger, marveling at how small he was, "I can't believe I have a son, a little warlock."

"I know, isn't he perfect?"

From her spot in the room, Miranda smiled lovingly, "He's beautiful, you two."

Both of the new parents looked up at their queen, "Thank you."

Miranda turned to look out the window and give the pair a moment of privacy. Karsh engaged his wife in a long kiss, "I love you."

Ileana grinned and kissed him again, "I love you too."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aron and the twins looked cautiously around the room, "She's here, I can feel it."

Alex and Camryn linked hands and looked around the room; a noise from upstairs alerted them.

"Is that?"

Cam laughed, "The baby's here."

A smile played on their lips for only a moment and the girls found themselves being pulled from the ground.

"Artemis! Apolla!" Aron ran to them but they were already beyond his grasp. He tried his magic but it didn't work.

As had happened before with Azoz, a red rope bound the girls and held them confined in the air.

"What's going on?" Yelled Alex.

"It's Seren!"

The minute Aron spoke, the girls came crashing to the ground, crying out in pain. He ran to untie them, but stepped back when Seren appeared.

In a decidedly un-magical move, she held a knife to the elder twin's throat, "This situation is awfully familiar."

"Only someone as evil as you would know."

"What can I say? All of those years practicing to be bad, they've just made me… wickedly perfect."

Camryn rolled her eyes, "Puns."

"You shut up!" Yelled Seren, "Now, Aron, you're the only one who can lift that protection spell on the room upstairs. You can lift that spell, or I can kill your daughters."

"Don't do it!" Alex screamed.

Aron appeared deep in thought, staring back from the room to his daughters, and Seren tightened her grasp on Alex, "Your call."

"Fine!" Aron said, putting his hands up, "I'll lift the protection spell."

Seren grinned, "Alright, I'll follow you up the stairs." Hoisting Alex to her feet, the renegade, her captive, and the king made their way up the stairs. At the door, however, Aron paused.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm trying to remember the spell."

"You liar!" She pulled on Alex's hair, exposing her neck, "Do it!"

Aron chanted something under his breath and the magic on Camryn's door melted away.

Seren turned her magic on the king and Alex, throwing them over the railing.

"Now I can finally get my revenge." She murmured.

The door to the room suddenly swung open, Miranda and Karsh standing on the other side, "I don't think so." Karsh snarled at her.

Seren blasted them with her magic but the queen and the guardian's strength and love were too much for her. Their magic pressed her further and further back.

"You should've thought twice about taking off the protection spell. It protects you from us as well!"

"Miranda, can you hold her?"

"Not for very long." Miranda responded, pressing Seren back against the railing, leaning her back over it.

Karsh walked over to her and grabbed Seren by the throat, "You were my friend once, Seren, but, " He leaned in close to her, "I take your power, I take your strength, for all that you have done, for all that you will do, for all this, I banish you."

Seren's power died and she stood there against the railing, little more than a magic-less mortal.

The red ropes of banishment came for her. She and Karsh stared at each other contemptuously and in silence. The ropes pulled tighter and tighter until she and they shattered in a shower of red crystals.

For a few moments, the house stood in silence. Alex and Camryn were released from their bonds and each got to their feet. Aron and the twins transported themselves to where the queen and guardian stood. Without any words being exchanged, they embraced one another.

The somber moment was broken by the twins who suddenly remembered what they'd heard earlier.

"Can we see the baby?"

Karsh grinned, "Of course."

The twins girls ran into Camryn's room with Karsh following them.

Miranda hugged her husband and took his hand. They watched as their daughters got their first glimpse of Karsh and Ileana's son.

"Another normal day then?"

"Quite."


	7. Epilogue

Part 7: Epilogue

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After some magically assisted clean-up, Camryn's house was back to normal and the group was able to return to Coventry.

The next morning, Camryn and Alex woke up late and walked down to the kitchen, "Where is everyone?"

A servant bowed to them on his way to the outdoors, "Everyone is taking breakfast outside today."

"Okay, thanks!" The girls echoed each other before running out into the courtyard.

Aron noticed the girls first and he waved them over, "We've been waiting for you two to wake up."

"Well we kinda needed the rest, after yesterday." Alex sighed, picking up a piece of toast.

Ileana and Karsh exchanged a glance, and as if on cue, the baby yawned audibly.

Smiling sheepishly at one another, the twins laughed and leaned over to get a look at him, "Sorry Ileana."

"It's okay." She grinned at them, rocking her son very softly.

Camryn couldn't wait any longer, "So, have you guys decided on a name yet?"

Ileana nudged her husband and he grinned, "We're calling him Jorion."

Everyone considered the name for a moment before nodding.

"May I hold him?" Asked Miranda.

"Of course." The guardians would never have denied her that chance, and the queen got up and walked over to where Ileana sat.

Taking the little boy in her arms, she tenderly touched the tip of Jorion's nose and watched as his eyes crossed to observe her. There was a gentle and loving laugh from the queen of Coventry and Aron watched his wife walked around. When the softened eyes of the wife caught those of the husband, the king could no longer deny how he felt.

Miranda walked over and gave the child to Aron to hold. At first, the king looked uncertain as to the best way to keep Jorion in his arms.

"Support his head." This time it was Karsh and Ileana speaking together and they looked at each other in shock.

Karsh spoke first, "You agree with me?"

"Well of course I agree with you, it was the right thing to say."

"Huh." They breathed out in unison and looked over at the twins.

Alex and Camryn looked at each other and shook their heads, "We don't know."

The queen whispered something in her husband's ear and the king smiled, "How would you two feel about having a sibling?"

The twins looked at their parents, "Eh?"

"Your mother and I were considering having another child while we're still able to."

They looked at each other and back at their parents, and for a moment all was quiet.

Camryn grinned, "I would actually like to have a brother or sister."

Alex, "Yeah, it'd be kinda nice to have a sibling to grow up with."

"Well we are kinda grown up."

"I know that, but you know what I mean. We missed getting to be sisters and mom and dad missed out on getting to raise us."

Miranda sighed with relief, "I'm so glad you both feel that way. We were worried that you would think we were trying to replace you."

"Which we could never do." Assured their father, "We just had always planned on having more children."

"Look, you guys don't have to worry about us being jealous."

"We would totally love it."

They looked back at each other and nodded.

Alex grinned, "I love babies."

"I love babies too." Camryn was grinning widely, "Speaking of which, can I hold Jorion again?"

Aron handed Karsh and Ileana's son over to his daughters who appropriately fussed over the adorable day old infant. The little boy already appeared to have his father's stoic personality.

Across the table, Ileana and Karsh watched the scene and sighed.

"You know, I still have cravings for chicken wings."

Karsh actually gave a small chuckle but didn't take his eyes off his son, "Do you think we'll ever get him back?"

Ileana thought about it for a moment, her head tilted ever so slightly, "Not until Aron and Miranda have theirs."

"Oh," Her husband looked at her and she gave him her best 'doe' eyes.

"Fine, I'll get the chicken wings if you get the baby."

"Deal."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So it was that a year after the birth of Jorion, Aron and Miranda welcomed a third daughter to their family.

Unlike her sisters, one born under the sun and one under the moon, the new little one could not decide which celestial body to make her own. So at the very break of dawn, and named for the Goddess of the daily event, Aurora entered the world.

Any fear that the king and queen might have had over their older daughters' opinion of the new baby disappeared when Camryn quickly christened the child, "Princess Aurora," and Alex decided that she found the name intriguing, if not oddly familiar somehow. The elder sisters had even insisted that as Aurora gained her ability to speak, that she call them Artemis and Apolla, something they rarely let others do. A symbol of their sisterly bond.

About two years after Jorion and one year after Aurora, Ileana surprised Karsh and the others with the announcement of her second pregnancy. Before the year was out, there were two little girls in the castle with the addition of Lorea.

While many nights were interrupted by crying and the singing of parents walking their children, everyone could agree that it was nice to have youth in the castle again. The statues were even sworn to silence so as to not disturb a single game of hide and seek.

From that point on, the years passed very quickly. Alex and Camryn married, both to warlocks, and started their own families. And the younger kids grew up.

Aurora at 18 resembled her sisters greatly. With long black hair and dark eyes that sparkled with the sun and had a haunting aura under the moonlight, she was a beauty of the kingdom.

Jorion at 19 was nearly a carbon copy of his father with Karsh's strong jaw line, light blue-green eyes and tall build. His nose was more of Ileana's, along with her hair color. While he did tend to be more serious, he was given to laughter and occasional food obsessive-ness.

Lorea at 17 looked more like Ileana. Nearly the opposite of her brother, she had her father's strong nose and brown hair, but her mother's build and eyes. Personality wise, she and her brother were the same. It was almost as if Ileana and Karsh's one sided mannerisms became perfect blends in their offspring.

Luckily for the families, none of the children were unfortunate, and it took no prodding to get Jorion to be Aurora's formal escort to a party in honor of her eighteenth birthday. The three who had grown up together spent the entire night dancing and partying in the tradition of Aurora's older sisters.

There was no indication of anything out of the ordinary. Aron and Karsh went walking the next morning in the garden, discussing some of the business of Coventry when all the castle secrets came out. Aron had to admit that he trusted his friend and advisor with his life, but felt a strange sense of protectiveness for his youngest daughter when he found her in his best friend's son's arms.

The two fathers stopped short when they caught Jorion and Aurora kissing one another in a more secluded area of the garden. After a few seconds of shock, Aron unintentionally cleared his throat and brought two pairs of wide, embarrassed eyes to him.

Aurora grinned sheepishly, "Hi daddy."

Jorion and Aurora were fortunate however, because neither set of parents could find reason to discourage them. It also gave Jorion a lot of comfort when he went to see his king and his father's best friend over a very sensitive subject three years later.

Just like the weddings of the twin witches before them, Jorion and Aurora's elaborate affair was a celebration for the ages.

For now at least, all was well in Coventry.


	8. Author Notes

Author's Note:

Please review! I love them and read them all the time! I would especially like to know which of two endings you preferred, since I have a bet going with my friends over it….

(Edit)

I really thought that writing this would help me get over my writer's block, and it didn't.

Willow, in one of her reviews, which I loved btw, gave me a really great idea. Hopefully to give my mind even more of a jumpstart, I'm going to add some supplement scenes.

Here is the list so far:

1. Karsh and Ileana go to find the twins, witnessing Aron's death

2. Karsh and Ileana's first date disaster

3. Karsh and Ileana's first kiss

4. Karsh proposes

5. Karsh and Ileana's thoughts before their wedding

6. Ileana reveals her first pregnancy

7. Karsh watches Jorion while Miranda has Aurora

8. Ileana reveals her second pregnancy

9. Aron watches Jorion and Aurora while Ileana has Lorea

10. Camryn and Alex's double wedding

11. Ileana conducts a magic class with the three teenagers

12. Karsh talks to Jorion about escorting Aurora to her 18th birthday party

13. Aron and Karsh catch Jorion and Aurora kissing in the garden

14. Jorion asks for Aron's permission

15. Jorion proposes to Aurora

16. Jorion and Aurora get married

I'm going to try to keep these as short as possible… Suggestions, comments are welcome!

Willow also prompted me to think about what the kids might look like. For Lorea, she suggested Taylor Swift, and while Taylor is very pretty, I had a different person in mind.

Jorion: I think he kind of looks like a younger James McAvoy, just with a little blonder hair and a more defined jaw line.

Aurora: Definitely a younger Naomie Harris

Lorea: I can't really decide what she looks like; I'm leaning toward a mix of Alexis Bledel and Amber Tamblyn.


	9. Supplement Scene 1, The Discovery

(For an explanation of the supplement scenes, see the Author Notes)

Supplement Scene 1: (Ileana and Karsh find the twins)

Ileana's attention was caught by the fleeing figure of Lord Aron. He was running, though not quickly, up the pathway to the castle with what could only be the newborn twins in his arms. His female advisor was confused and she reached behind her, grabbing the collar of her partner.

"What?" Growled Karsh, keeping his eyes on the approaching darkess.

"Look!" She pointed to their king and the male advisor finally took notice.

"We have to follow him."

Karsh balked at the idea, "We're supposed to be guarding the castle walls."

"Fine, you stay. I'm going after him."

"Why?"

"Because something's wrong." She hiked up her skirt and took off toward the castle.

"Ileana!" Karsh yelled after her, "Ileana!"

She, of course, did not respond and he sighed. Karsh smacked his palm against the wall and ran after her. They both ran after Aron, following him into the darkened hallways. While neither of them ever called out to him or made any effort to acknowledge their presence, both of the advisors knew that Aron must have known they were there.

Upon reaching the conservatory, the advisors stopped short as they witnessed Aron fall to his knees upon the kingdom's crest.

"What's going on?" Whispered Ileana.

"I don't know!" He whispered back through gritted teeth.

Hiding behind the doorways, they peeked in at the scene before their eyes. Their king was draining the immense power he possessed, giving half to Artemis and half to Apolla. The amulets on the girls were glowing fiercely with the power that was bestowed upon them.

"Oh God." Murmured Karsh, looking behind them.

The Darkness was coming, surging through the halls. It was coming straight for them, and the two advisors gasped and tried to shield themselves from it. There was no need, it bypassed them and took Lord Aron.

Ileana looked at though she might scream, so Karsh held his hand over her mouth. Upon seeing that the Darkness was about to take the twins, the advisors rushed forward but halted at the next sight. The power that Aron had given to the twins surrounded them and forced back the evil.

Their window of opportunity was open and they rushed forward, grabbing up the twins. They knew the Darkness was weakened, but wouldn't wait for long. Everything was up to Miranda now, and they could only hope that after everything that happened today, that she would be up to the task.


	10. Supplement Scene 2, The First Date

Supplement Scene 2: (Karsh and Ileana's First Kinda Sorta Date Disaster)

"What in Coventry made me do it?" Karsh was talking to himself again. A few steps, a turn, and then the few steps back to where he'd begun. He landed on the exact same spot. Admitting that he was pacing would have put him into a mental state that he did not need to be in right now.

The clock was ticking. He had exactly 2 minutes to appear before Ileana would be calling and forcing him into the conversation he was avoiding right now.

"Why?" He ran his hands through his hair and looked down at his shoes. Catching his reflection in the mirror, he contemplated his life as he stared at his own features.

Four years ago on this day, he'd watched his king die and put himself into self-imposed exile like some common dissenter. He laughed a bit, thinking of how many renegades he'd banished to other worlds. If they could only see him now, "Thank the Gods none of them are in this dimension."

With the exception of Ileana and the twins, he hadn't seen a soul from his own world. A few times, out of the corner of his eye, he thought that he glimpsed a familiar face. Once, he'd caught sight of a man watching him, a man who resembled an old palace servant. Every now and then, a warlock or witch fell in love and left their own dimension to be with that person, so it was entirely possible that all those eyes were just like his. Karsh was never quite sure about that setup; it bred children with half strength magic and many questions without answers.

He wondered why that last thought had popped into his mind, but he had little time to consider it. With a snap of his fingers, he found himself in the entryway to a restaurant. It was some cheesy family eatery, complete with balloons, screaming children, and actors in big fluffy costumes.

Karsh was appropriately tackled by a bouncy Ileana, "Isn't this place great? We can go here on Halloween and no one will think we're weird!"

"Are you sure about that?" He was still looking around. She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd,

"Our table's over here, and they have these things, I think they're called chicken wings? You're going to love them!"

"Uh huh?" Karsh was still too shocked at his frivolous surroundings to pay attention. He knew he was suddenly in a chair and that there was food in front of him.

Ileana was talking to him, and finally, she snapped her fingers in front of his nose. When he came back to a very irritated reality at her actions, she grabbed his chin and moved his face to be looking at the main area.

There was little Apolla, sitting upon her adopted mother's lap, clapping her hands and laughing as a group of parents and kids sang her a happy birthday.

"Isn't she adorable? I can't wait to see what she looks like when she's all grown up!"

Karsh was still gazing on the scene.

"I'm surprised you showed up for this." Commented Ileana offhand, taking a bite of her food.

"I wanted to see you and Apolla."

She stopped short, "You wanted to see me? Don't I give you a headache?"

He sighed, "Look, you're like me, I don't know how else to explain it."

"I'm like you?" She took a bite.

"You're from Coventry."

Ileana waved her hand, appropriately holding those much hyped chicken wings, around them, "There are some others from Coventry. You know, just yesterday, I saw this girl, I think she was from the village next to the one where I grew up and – "

"But they're all with the magic-less humans." Karsh didn't realize that his body had tensed up on the word, 'magic-less.' Something like that, as flighty as she was, didn't get by her.

"Those magic-less humans are raising our future princesses you know."

"I know, I just don't think I could ever be with a magic-less human. It would be too weird."

"Hmm…" She murmured, putting a drink to her lips.

"It's not like you're dating any magic-less guy, are you?"

"Single and loving it." Giggling, albeit nervously, she took another sip.

Karsh looked down at his hands, "That's what I meant. You're kinda like me and that's why I like you."

"You like me?"

"Well, because you're like me."

"Like you how?"

"Well because you're not dating any magic-less guy just to date someone."

"So, the only reason you like me is because I'm the only single witch in this dimension?" There was a hurt expression on her countenance that couldn't be described.

"Yes," Then, upon seeing her face, he stuttered, "No, what I meant is that you have standards."

"Standards? Karsh, I've been waiting four years for you to ask me out and now you say that you only like me because I've got magic? I might have to go out with magic-less guys now."

Now it was Karsh that looked hurt and she tilted her head, "I'm sorry Karsh. Maybe you should go back to Artemis now."

He got up, "I didn't want to offend you like this."

She gave him that half-smile he knew so well, "I'll get over it. Tell you what, you go back and spend the next year completely with Artemis and her family. No popping back and forth between Artemis and Apolla. I bet you'll learn more about the magic-less in this next year than you have in the last four."

"You don't want to talk for an entire year?"

"I want you to really get into the life in this dimension; I think you'll love it."

"We're from Coventry, and we're going back to Coventry."

"Yes, but not for another 17 years. Are you going to spend all of them thinking about how strange the customs are?" She held her hands up, fingers curled like monster claws. He rolled his eyes at her and she scoffed.

"If you do it, I promise I'll give you a kiss next Halloween."

Luckily, he was able to conceal how much he perked up at her statement.

"But you have to learn something too! Not just live in your little house reading for 12 months."

He grinned at her, "Alright, it's a deal."

She took his hand and shook it, "Deal."

Karsh snapped his fingers and his form dissolved into light. Ileana stared down at the table and then over at Apolla, "Karsh, what do I see that you don't?"

Taking a final sip of her drink, she settled in to watch the festivities. Her mind wandered though, and despite all that had happened, she couldn't help but really want for him to learn something in the next twelve months.


	11. Supplement Scene 3, The First Kiss

Supplement Scene 3: (Karsh and Ileana's first kiss)

Halloween was in full swing. Ileana peeked through a small hole in the fence at the now five year old Apolla. The child was squealing with joy and running around the pool with her adopted mother in hot pursuit. Though she knew Karsh didn't approve, Ileana waved her hand when she noticed that Apolla was about to trip. Emily Barnes picked up her daughter and carried her back to the cake table. When she was all situated, David Barnes walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed and he kissed her neck as little Apolla played with a piece of cake.

Ileana sighed and stared at them. How long had it been since she'd been in an embrace like that? After a moment's thought, she realized that it had been 7 years since she'd held someone's hand, hugged a love. It had been even longer since...

She snapped her fingers as quietly as she could and found a small table and chair set up on the grass. Another snap brought a piece of cake and silverware to the table surface. Ileana sat down and rubbed her palms together before picking up the fork and digging into the pastry. On the second bite, she became aware of someone standing behind her.

"Hey Karsh."

"Ileana." He snapped up a chair of his own and sat next to her. She touched the table in front of him and a plate appeared.

"Thanks." Picking up the fork, he proceeded to eat his cake.

"How is Artemis?"

"She's doing well, healthy and happy."

"And her family?"

"Pretty good, they're holding a small party for her in an hour or so."

"The time difference, I forgot."

They continued to eat in silence. After a few bites, Karsh set down his utensil and looked at her.

"Why aren't you eating? I know you love cake as much as I do."

"I haven't seen you in a year and all you want to talk about is food?"

She stopped, "You're right. How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm okay." She paused, "Still hate the non-magics?"

"I never said I hated them."

"But you don't like them?"

Karsh rubbed his temples, "I didn't, no."

There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "So you've changed your mind."

He looked straight into her eyes, "I watched very carefully over the last year, and I saw a lot that I didn't see before."

She smiled, "You've got a soft spot for these magic-less people now, huh?"

"I wouldn't call them magic-less exactly, they have a tendency to make their own magic."

"Really?" There was that playful grin on her lips that he loved so much.

"I got to thinking about what you said and I tried to get involved."

"Involved? You interfered?"

"Not like that. I merely got a little closer to the family during the holidays."

"Aww!"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes a touch.

"C'mon, what'd you do?"

"I went with the Fieldings when they took Artemis to volunteer at the soup kitchen, I went to all the parades, and this class that they insist on her taking. It's odd, and I know why she hates it, they make her stand on her toes and twirl around in circles."

"They're a good family, aren't they?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her, "They don't have the money that the Barnes have, but they have a lot of heart."

She nodded, "Yeah, and the Barnes do have a lot of heart too you know."

Karsh sighed and she looked at him, "So you trust these magic-less people to raise the daughters of Aron and Miranda?"

"You know, I do. We don't have to worry about them corrupting the girl's magic, being in league with the Darkness. They're the perfect choice."

"And the heart?"

"Yes, the heart."

"I'm really proud of you," She held his chin with her hand, "Stuffy old Karsh finally learned something."

"I am not stuffy, I'm just very formal."

"What's the difference?"

"Don't make me throw this cake at you." He threatened jokingly, picking up the paper plate.

She pretended to fake gasp and threw up her hands. He retaliated by pretending to actually throw the cake.

Ileana ducked, a little nervous but laughing. The pair shared a laugh before Karsh stood up, "I should probably get back to Artemis; I wouldn't want to miss her birthday."

She got to her feet and peeked through the hole in the tall fence, "I'll be along to visit her soon, Apolla's party is winding down."

When she turned back around, she found that she had no room to move. Karsh took a step forward and Ileana's back was against the wooden fence boards.

"What – what are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm not stuffy, I'm formal. You made me a promise."

She laughed softly, "I didn't think you wanted a kiss from me."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "You'd be surprised." Karsh let his hands fall to her waist and he pulled her against his body. Something in him loved those wide eyes of hers, scared and yet wanting. She tilted her head up to him, closing her eyes, and that was all the invitation that he needed.

Karsh pressed his lips to Ileana's and she pressed back. He felt her wrap her arms around him, trying to pull him closer. Karsh tightened his grip on her waist, digging his fingers into the soft velvet of her dress and bruising the tender skin underneath. She whimpered against his mouth and dug her nails into his back.

When they finally parted, their lips were sore and both had to catch their breath.

"Oh…" Moaned Ileana, "That was – "

She didn't get a chance to finish before he pulled her back in for another kiss. They were lucky the fence hid them from view.


	12. Supplement Scene 4, The Proposal

Supplement Scene 4: (Karsh proposes)

The Darkness had passed away from Coventry, and while it still loomed in the Shadows, a general peace was in the land.

Karsh had gotten his wish, and he restrained himself from triumphing about it while Ileana was around. Now that Queen Miranda knew her husband's most trusted advisers were alive and her daughters were safe, she called Karsh and Ileana home.

Being that everyone had believed that they had died 21 years ago, Miranda had no problem putting them up in the castle as their houses were no longer available.

A few days after the twin's birthday celebration, Karsh was knocking on Ileana's door as the clock ticked toward noon. She opened the heavy door and gazed out at him,

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good," Karsh rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you would meet me for lunch?"

"Sure," She grinned widely, "What time?"

"Noon, in the courtyard."

"I'll be there." The door was closed and Karsh snapped his fingers. He found himself in the kitchen. A few of the servants jumped at his arrival.

"Sir?" Asked a young warlock, "Can I make you something?"

"No, no," Karsh rubbed his hands together; "I think I can get it."

All of the servants huddled together and looked at each other with confusion. The warlock spoke again, "Can we help you to prepare anything?"

"No, I'm fine, if you could just all, let me work on this." He picked up a bottle and checked the label. The servants filed out of the kitchen, each throwing glances over their shoulder at the king's adviser.

In his own mind, Karsh was confused as well. Why had he sent the staff away when they could have created a meal better than anything he could? He supposed there was some need in him to impress Ileana. After all, he wanted to discuss what had happened between them in the Barnes' household before the Darkness took them. It seemed that this type of discussion required a bit of care put into every aspect of it.

He had half an hour to create a lunch, and it took him every last second of it. When the clock chimes for noon rang throughout the castle, Karsh snapped his fingers and tray in hand, appeared at the courtyard tables.

Ileana was already seated and she helped him with the drinks. He took the seat next to her and they proceeded to eat lunch.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Karsh took a drink and stared at his plate.

"About what?"

"What happened at Camryn's house the night of the party."

"Oh," She set down her spoon, "You mean when I kissed you."

"Yes."

"What exactly do you want to talk about?"

He looked at her, "Do you still want me?"

She looked a bit shocked, "What?"

"The last time we broke up, you told me that it would be the last time you'd ever kiss me. You said we'd broken up for good." He paused, "Then you kissed me again when you could've just hugged me or kissed me on the cheek."

"Karsh, I was worried that you were going to die. I didn't want to have any regrets."

"You regret that we broke up?"

"I don't know, I regret a lot of things when it comes to us."

He took a deep breath and she grabbed his hand, "The fights, none of the good stuff."

Karsh laced his fingers with hers and they stared at each other, each keeping a light pressure on their grip. He stroked the soft back of her hand with his thumb.

Ileana sighed, "I don't understand it. Why couldn't we make it work? We kept breaking up and getting back together and breaking up and getting back together."

"I don't know. I think we always assumed that we'd get back to Coventry and pick up our old lives."

"Maybe, although that's a little foolish." She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows, tilting her head coyly at him.

"Yeah." Karsh gave his acknowledgement, "Next to the twins, we were the only constant thing in each other lives."

Ileana smiled at him, "The only good true thing."

"It'd be a shame to give that up." Leaning over the table, Karsh used his free hand to cup her cheek. Slowly, tenderly, he guided her to him for a kiss, one that she eagerly accepted.

When they parted, Ileana sighed and leaned her forehead against his, "That was nice."

"Yeah." He played with a few loose strands of her hair, "I don't ever want to lose this."

"Me neither," She pulled back a little, "I want to get back together, but we have to be serious this time."

"I'm very serious."

"You are?"

"I went to see my mother the day after we got back."

Ileana raised her eyebrows, "I don't know where this is going."

"I hadn't seen my mother in 21 years, and every time she asked me something, all I could talk about was you. The things you said, what you did, the moment I realized I loved you."

The female guardian felt fit to melt, "I love you too."

"The point is, the last 21 years of my life have actually been the best years of my life. I was in exile, my king was dead, and the Darkness was a constant threat, but you being there made it possible for me to keep going. And even though we're back here now, I can never let you go."

Ileana drew in a breath, she looked close to tears.

Karsh got up from his chair and walked over to stand in front of her. Gazing up at him, she realized what was happening. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a gold ring. Taking her left hand in his, Karsh went down on one knee. His heart was beating fast as he knelt before his partner, his friend, and his lover.

"Ileana, will you marry me?"

Even though she'd known it was coming, her mouth still dropped open a bit and she was quiet for a moment as she stared into his questioning eyes. They were so hopeful and so loving that they struck her heart.

"Karsh, I love you," She paused, "And I would love to marry you."

Karsh jumped up and pulled her into his arms, holding her to him. He was nearly holding her off the ground he was so ecstatic. Slipping the ring onto her finger, he gave her a look that told her exactly what he wanted. Ileana couldn't help but succumb as he took her lips in a manner that made her knees tremble.

She couldn't wait to marry him.


	13. Supplement Scene 5, The Wedding

Supplement Scene 5: (Karsh and Ileana's thoughts before the wedding)

(Warning: This chapter contains some suggestive themes which may change perceptions of some characters)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Camryn and Alex were playing with flowers and jewelry. More specifically, they were playing with Ileana's wreath and ceremony necklace.

Ileana was seated in front of the dressing room mirror. Two of the palace servants were fixing her hair and makeup. Underneath the table, her foot was tapping incessantly against the stone floor, the bottom of her shoe creating an obvious clicking sound.

Miranda and the twins looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" She asked, twirling a strand of her hair.

"You're actually worried about marrying Karsh?" Camryn scoffed at her.

Alex sighed, "She has a legitimate question."

"Why would you doubt him? You guys are like the best team ever!"

"But we argue all the time." The bride stammered.

"A lot of couples do that. Better than letting yourselves get too angry." Miranda advised her friend, taking the brush to her hair.

"She said team though. What if we're a team, not a couple?" Ileana looked to Camryn, "Remember, you didn't even think we were a couple at first!"

"Well yeah, but you totally didn't act like it at first!"

Alex grabbed her sister's arm, "Not helping!" She whispered in her ear.

Miranda took both her daughter's shoulders, "C'mon you two, let's let Ileana have a moment to herself and we'll get changed."

Camryn and Alex set down Ileana's necklace and wreath on table in front of her and to their credit, they went without much protest.

Once alone, she stared into the mirror, contemplating herself, "Am I marrying Karsh because I love him or because he's the only one I've dated in the last 21 years?"

It wasn't like she hadn't had the chance to date; there had been plenty of magic-less humans that she could've gone out with. Something about Karsh kept pulling her back to him. She knew it would have hurt him if she'd ever dated anyone else, and he'd always been true to her when they'd been broken up or separated. In that fact alone, there was at least some kind of proof that he did care for her, if his proposal didn't convince her enough.

The minutes ticked by and a knock sounded on the door, "Come in."

The door opened and Miranda peeked around the corner, "Do you want to talk or do you want to be alone some more?"

Ileana looked at her with sad eyes, "I think I'd like to talk."

The queen stepped inside and closed the door behind her, "I told the girls to go check on everything in the courtyard."

"Oh."

"What's bothering you?"

"I don't know really," She tilted her head to one side, considering. When she failed to respond with even one of her characteristic long babbling speeches, Miranda decided to broach a sensitive subject, "You're not worried about tonight are you? I know it made me a little nervous."

To her surprise, Ileana actually gave a small giggle, "No."

"Oh?" The queen looked to her advisor.

"How did you think I knew he snored?"

Raising her eyebrows as she internally brushed off the shock, the queen spoke before she thought, "When did that happen?"

Ileana looked surprised now, but felt an obligation to answer to her superior, "Right after he and I got back together for the second time. I went to see Karsh on his birthday and when I got there he was really depressed. He was just sitting there with this picture of his family." Ileana got a bit choked up, "We started talking about our families. I knew my parents were gone, he knew his father was, but he didn't know anything about his mother. So I took him out to dinner to cheer him up and we talked for hours. They had to tell us to leave the restaurant we stayed so long."

Both women laughed at this, and Ileana looked down at her hands, a little embarrassed, "We went back to his house. I guess I knew what was going to happen, and one thing just led to another. I'll spare you the details, but besides being a really great night, I just remember waking up in his arms, all warm and loved." With a pleading look, Ileana begged the queen's opinion, "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"No!" Miranda assured her, "What you said about waking up in his arms was sweet. Can you imagine waking up with anyone else?"

"I don't think I can."

"Then you have your answer." Miranda reached over and handed Ileana her necklace, which she easily put on. Then the queen picked up the flower wreath and placed it on her friend's head. Both women gazed into the mirror silently before the bride spoke, "I can't believe I'm actually getting married."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you nervous at all?" Aron grabbed the tie from Karsh and waved off the servants. The two young warlocks retrieved Karsh's shoes and jacket, leaving their king to assist with the tie.

"Not really, no." The advisor lifted his chin as Aron pulled the tie around his neck and began to lace it up.

The complicated design was tricking up the king's fingers and Karsh offered him an out, "You don't have to tie it."

Aron nodded, "I know, the servants could do it, but you're practically family and family does this kind of thing for one another." As the knot fell apart, Aron sighed, "I haven't had to tie a groom's knot in years."

"I tied it at your wedding."

"What?"

"When you married Miranda, you got so nervous that you accidentally pulled at the ends and I had to retie it."

"Oh yes." Chuckled Aron, finally finishing the complicated pattern, "Now remember, the next person who can take that off is Ileana and only Ileana."

"Got it." Karsh grabbed his jacket and Aron helped him into it. As he did up the buttons, he looked over at Aron, "Should I be nervous?"

"No, I just asked if you were."

"What were you nervous about?"

"Before I got married? Just the basics. Would I be a good husband, eventually a good father? Would I live up to Miranda's parents expectations of me as a son-in-law?"

"Well that's one thing I don't have to worry about."

"Ileana's parents aren't around?"

"No, the Darkness took them," Karsh paused, "Just like my father."

Aron patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I've had 21 years to adjust to it. At least I still have my mother… in donkey form."

"What exactly happened there?"

"Ileana met my mother and things didn't go so well."

"Your mother didn't like her?"

"She was cautious at first, but after Ileana knocked over a vase, broke a few dishes, and set the dinner table on fire, my mother hated her. Ileana got so frustrated after the whole thing that she accidentally cast the spell to turn my mother's village into donkeys. Then she ran out and I went after her."

"So neither of you is on good terms with your mother right now?"

"Nope."

"So you're not worried about any of those other things?"

Karsh gave a nervous laugh, "I'm terrified."

"You and Ileana will be just fine, she really loves you and I know you love her."

"You can see that?"

Aron took a step back and checked Karsh's outfit for any imperfections, "Take it from a man who tried to get back to his family for over two decades. I know love when I see it."

Both of the men looked out of the castle window to see the twins inspecting the courtyard. Alex and Camryn looked up at them and waved their approval.

"It looks like everything's ready." Aron patted his old friend on the back, "You?"

"I'm ready."

While the talks from Miranda and Aron had put both of the guardians at ease, it had also sent them into a joyous delirium. They were so pleased to be with one another that it made for a most interesting, and very sweet, wedding.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Note: Thank you for all the reviews! I really love them, so please keep reviewing! It helps me know if I'm on the right track!

P.S. I'm thinking of writing the "details" for Karsh and Ileana, though I'm not sure if there would be any call for that kinda story. I wouldn't post it unless by request because of the sensitive content matter. If you'd be interested in it, private message me or email me at the address listed on my profile page. Please, no flames and I won't disclose names.


	14. Supplement Scene 6, Ileana's Pregnant

Supplement Scene 6: (Ileana's reveals her 1st pregnancy)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It bothered Karsh that he couldn't see what Ileana was reading. With a hot August sun beating down, the two advisors were relaxing under an umbrella outside. Across from him, his wife was leaning back in her chair, her sunglasses sitting low on her nose, and her feet propped up. She wrapped her literature in some foreign book cover which he identified by the main fact that it was upside down.

"What are you reading?"

"You've asked me that like seven times now and I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's my business."

He opened his mouth but closed it again, obviously begging or a 'please' was not going to work.

"Can I read it when you're done?"

"By the time I'm done with it, you won't need to read it."

"What if I still want to read it though?"

"Then I'll laugh." She gave him an innocent smile over her book.

From their hidden place behind the sculpted walls of the garden, the king and queen overhead the conversation. Miranda covered her mouth as she gave a small giggle, "How long do you think it'll take him to guess?"

"Hopefully not before she gets the chance to tell him."

"When did you figure it out?"

Aron thought about it for a moment, "I caught her checking her figure in the hall mirror. You?"

"I found her in the garden at dawn a few days ago. She was singing and just acting so elated. Then I asked her and she confirmed it."

"I'm extremely surprised that he hasn't gotten one hint yet."

She nodded, "He's not looking for it though, and we know what to look for."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dinner that evening was peculiar. With the girls gone away at school, Ileana, Karsh, Aron, and Miranda sat down for a nice meal like they always had in the past.

Ileana's eating habits quickly became the center of conversation.

"I didn't know you liked those." Commented Miranda when her friend sampled some food she previously had detested.

"I don't usually, but I just have this craving for it." Ileana took a bite.

"A craving? That's unusual."

Under the table, Ileana made a move to hit the queen's foot with her own, but Miranda anticipated her. Seeing the eyes of her old friend though, the queen decided that it wasn't really her place to tell.

Karsh seemed to prompt her though, "She has wanted some unusual food lately."

"It's nothing; I'm just branching out a little." Ileana put down a few pieces of food.

"Okay, no olives? Now I know something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, let's just talk about it later."

The conversation dissolved into nothingness and was replaced by the more traditional friendly banter. After dinner, Ileana and Miranda went to the conservatory while Karsh and Aron decided to play a friendly game of the Coventry version of billiards.

Ileana stood in the center of the room, staring up at the skylight and watching the stars in the night sky. Miranda had never seen her so entranced, so utterly captivated by the small twinkling lights billions of miles away.

"Are you alright?"

"They're just so beautiful."

Miranda looked up, "Yes they are. Why haven't you told Karsh yet?"

She sighed, "I wanted to be sure, and you're usually safe after three months."

"True," Miranda thought for a moment, "Well, you've been married a little over a year."

"And we've had years to spend together." Ileana paused, "Do you think he'll be happy?"

"I think he'll be ecstatic."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "I think he'd be happy too, it's just, Karsh surprises me sometimes."

"He does have some unique reactions."

"How did Aron take the news?"

"He was shocked at first, for a minute or so, and then he picked me up and spun me around. After that, when I told him how far along I was, he realized that I'd gotten pregnant probably on our wedding night."

They shared a laugh and Ileana turned her eyes back to the stars, "Everything seems so different."

"You're still in that stage, then. Just wait, near the end, you'll be begging for the baby to be born."

"Probably. Could I ask you not to tell the girls? I want it to be a surprise for them too."

"Sure, I'll tell Aron too."

They talked for quite awhile after that, under the stars the old friends conversed as if they'd never been separated. Away from servants and formality, Miranda was once again the woman she'd been before her marriage. Casual and friendly with no pretentious airs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Karsh finally came to bed after settling his old score with Aron, Ileana was already there and reading the book that she'd denied Karsh earlier.

The light beside their bed hovered near her head, illuminated the pages, "Hey honey. How was the game?"

"We're tied now."

"Oh good." She became engrossed in the book again.

Karsh undressed and crawled into bed beside her, "Is there any way I can get your attention?"

She closed the book and turned off the light, rolling over onto her side. Karsh snuggled up next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Do I have your attention?"

Laughing, she responded, "Yes, do I have yours?"

"Always."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Is it about that book you're reading?"

"Maybe."

"Will you tell me what it is?"

"Possibly." She grinned and grabbed the hand he'd draped over her, "Give me a second."

He heard her whispered chanting and realized that she was casting a spell on him.

"Ileana, what are you –" He stopped when he realized that she'd placed his hand on her stomach.

"What?" Karsh paused, his eyes closed; that spell had given him some sort of second sight. The life force of Ileana radiated through his fingers tips. It was loving, full of life, and irreversibly mingled with his own essence.

Something else was there though, a life force that was contented, pure, and entirely innocent. It was coming from inside her, completely surrounded by what he perceived to be maternal love. The second that the realization hit him, he opened his eyes.

"Ileana?" She rolled over to face him, her eyes wide awaiting him.

"Yes?"

"Are you?"

She smiled at him, "For the last three months."

Grinning, he pulled her close to him and kissed her, holding her face in his hands. When they parted, Ileana was breathless, "So, you're happy?"

"Are you kidding?" He laughed, "This is so great!"

As best he could, he hugged his wife to him, "We're gonna be parents!"

Cuddling, Ileana was laughing with joy, "After all this time, I'm gonna be a mother, and you're gonna be a father!"

That particular statement seemed to make him think, "I'm going to be a father."

She nodded, "You'll be a great one."

"You'll be a great mother."

They didn't need to say another word about it; everything was perfect as it was and they drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, the first rays of light of the morning broke over the couple in their bed. Still holding each other in the same loving embrace, their foreheads touching, fingers still curled around the others.

Like every other morning, the dawn was breaking, and unlike every other morning, nothing would ever be the same.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks for the reviews and responses! Please keep reviewing!

Since I got such a good response on my suggestion, I will be posting a new supplement scene, "Karsh and Ileana's Wedding Night."


	15. Supplement Scene Extra, Wedding Night

Supplement Scene 5.5 (The Wedding Night)

WARNING: This chapter contains mature subject material of a sexual nature between a married couple. If you are offended by such material, I suggest that you stop reading here and continue on to the next scene.

I believe this is more of a "lemonade" / lemon than one or the other.

Please do not flame, any flames will be flagged as abuse. Constructive criticism, however, is always appreciated!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The night was winding down. Camryn's adopted parents had decided to leave due to the high level of all things strange and weird that existed in Coventry. Karsh's mother had returned to her village, and Beth and Marcus had decided to remain with their friends. Aron had given Demitri the night off.

After the celebration had officially ended, Camryn, Alex, Marcus, Beth, and Demitri were watching the TV that the twins had zapped up, munching on popcorn, and vowing to stay up as late as possible.

From her place on the balcony, Ileana stared over the edge and watched the group. She leaned forward on her arms, smiling down at the familiar scene she'd come to know over the last two decades of her life. The wreath on her head slipped forward and she fixed it quickly.

Behind her, the statues laughed and Ileana whipped around, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They responded in unison.

She took a step forward, "You tell me or I'll have you put into a museum."

They sighed, "You just seem so nervous dear."

"I'm not nervous!"

Once again, they laughed at her.

"Look, it's just… been awhile."

This only served to make them laugh harder.

"Oh shut up, it's not like you've ever done anything!"

The first statue threw up her hands, "Well of course not!"

The second followed, "We can't!"

Ileana stormed off down the hall, the annoying laughter of the two marble hecklers following her. She walked toward the room that she and Karsh had been fixing up to be their own after the wedding. Standing outside the large wood door, she just stared at it. Neither she nor Karsh had spent any real time in there. They had moved in various items of furniture, decorated, tailored it to their specifications, and even conjured up new items. Tonight would be the first time they'd stay together in their new bed.

She looked down the hall and spotted Karsh coming towards her. While she'd left a few minutes ago, Karsh had gone back downstairs to see his mother off from the festivities.

"Hey, what're you doing?" He called to her.

"Just thinking." She replied, staring at the intricate woodwork on the door.

"About?"

"Us, I guess. This'll be our first night in this room."

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, letting his chin rest on her shoulder, "You're not nervous are you?"

"Not really, it's just finally hitting me that we're married."

There was a low chuckle from him and he reached forward, turning the door knob. Without warning, he picked her up and carried her into the room.

Ileana was laughing, "How human of you!"

He set her down and closed the door behind them. Her eyes caught every single movement of his hands and he carefully set the lock on their door. His step was quick in returning to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. When they parted, Ileana decided to push forward first.

She breathed a warm tickling breath on his neck as she made her way to his ear. Her soft lips played at his earlobe, causing him a certain amount of pleasure that he couldn't quite describe.

"Do me a favor?" He asked.

"What?"

"Untie me."

She looked perplexed at first until he lifted his chin to reveal his necktie, "Oh, you mean your groom's knot." Despite not appearing like it, Ileana had incredibly nimble fingers that made short work of the garment. It slipped to the ground and she was able to loosen his jacket enough that it joined the tie on the floor. He didn't much seem to care.

With a gentle touch, her shoulder wrap fell down to her feet and she turned in his arms. The back of her gown was laced up intricately in a corresponding bride's knot. His hands trembled slightly as he pulled at the straps until they fell free. With the main thing holding it up gone, the fabric of the dress began to fall from her body. There was a look in his eyes that she'd only seen a few other times and as she began to speak, the dress cascaded down to a pool of white satin.

"Karsh?"

"I know." With his hands on her shoulders, he turned her back to face him. The soft pale skin underneath his hands was warm and inviting.

Cupping her face in his hands, he simply stared at her. Those trusting eyes, the short blond hair that lightly touched his fingers, her inviting lips. He noticed, with a certain satisfaction, that she was blushing as she stood totally uncovered in his presence. He could see the reddish tint to her skin on her bare legs and soft stomach.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed?"

"With you?" Her lips pursed ever so gently, "Never. It's just the anticipation."

Karsh chuckled, "You know, I feel a little overdressed for this."

He'd barely finished the sentence before he felt her hands unfastening the buttons on his shirt. The fabric parted, her hands explored the bare skin underneath, traveling upwards and ridding his skin of any cumbersome upper garments. Her hands made even faster work of his belt and when she finished, he was left in the same state of vulnerability as her.

Tilting her chin for another kiss, he murmured against her mouth, "My wife."

She broke from him long enough to respond, "My husband."

Eager fingers grasped and held her waist while he took a tentative step forward. Ileana knew what was happening, and she took a step back, letting him hold her body, never to let her fall.

Step after step. Bare trembling feet and toes upon cold stone. Every now and then they caught a rug and it gave them a few seconds relief from the chilled rock. That conflicting hot and cold coursing through the sensitive soles of the feet proved sensual.

By the time that Ileana felt the sheets of their bed against the back of her legs, she and Karsh had built up an immense passion. Their love was infused with a justified amount of lust that peaked when Ileana found she could back up no further. Karsh pressed his body against hers, his fingers bruising her hips as the most intimate parts of their bodies met. Her breasts ached painfully against his chest.

Karsh made the decisive move. Grabbing her upper thighs he took away her balance and let her fall back onto the bed.

She wanted to protest, and the second her mouth opened he interrupted, "Trust me."

"But Karsh – "

"Ileana, please, let's not argue. Just close your eyes."

Without any protest, she obeyed. His strong side was something she adored. She felt the bed rise and fall as he climbed onto it after her, imagining those intense eyes of his gazing over her nude form.

"What are you doing?"

"Something new." His voice was closer to her ears, but she felt the press of his lips between her breasts. The kisses trailed down her body to her soft belly where they lingered. Ileana bit her lip and took a deep breath when she felt him move again. It was hard for someone so easily distracted to keep her eyes closed for so long.

"Oh!" She gasped aloud when he finally stopped his kisses. Her toes curled and she clutched the bed sheets in her hands. With a tongue so quick to witty remarks and sarcasm, he put it to better use in worshipping her body. Though neither had done such a thing before, their instincts were taking over. Torturing her with long languid laps mixed with a quick flutter, he drove her closer and closer to something she'd not experienced in years.

Without her permission, her hips began to move. Karsh realized how close she was and held her hips down, creating fresh bruises and eliciting an appreciative moan from her lips.

When she couldn't take any more, Ileana reached down and ran her fingers through his spiky brown hair without regard to the strength.

"Ah! Ileana!" He stopped and she felt her body relax, "My hair."

"Sorry!" She apologized, moving her hand under his chin and guiding him toward her. On his hands and knees he crawled above her. When she went to move her legs, she found that he had conveniently placed one of his knees between her thighs.

"It just wouldn't be me if I didn't end up hurting you somehow." Came a laughing respond.

"I think I can forgive you." He kissed her, letting his tongue once again do the talking, "Just this once though." As her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, they once again felt the delicious sensation of hot skin against hot skin.

"You remember the first time we did this?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was so nervous."

There was a knowing grin on his face, "Really? It didn't seem like it." He lowered himself to rest on his forearms, "In fact," He kissed her neck, "You seemed to be quite worked up."

Ileana gasped and then pressed her lips together in pure pleasure as he worked on the skin of neck, "That feels wonderful."

Using his knee, he parted her legs further before being able to fully lie between them. She decided that she didn't want to wait any longer and guided him. When they were finally joined, Karsh let out a shuddering moan and held her to him. Ileana's head tilted back and she took a sharp breath.

"God, I've missed this."

"Me too." She responded, rolling her hips slightly. He took it as his cue and began to move with her.

Every thrust, every stroke by one lover was matched by the other, and if not equally, was matched stronger and more passionate. The sweat from their bodies mingled as they held each other in their intimate embrace. Their slick skin only served to enhance their pleasure.

It was a curious thing that as the sounds from Ileana became higher and higher pitched, Karsh's became deeper and more guttural. Both of them silently thanked God that the walls of their room were thick; being quiet was impossible.

Time ticked by without their notice except for the growing heat inside them. The lust was building fast and begging for release. Ileana's moans were more frequent, insistent, and her hands clutched at his back. Her nails were digging into his skin and he didn't care. Karsh's mind was too far gone to primal instinct to pay attention to any pain. He increased his speed, his hands clutching the bed with such force that his knuckles were turning white.

"Karsh!" Ileana went over the edge, clasping at anything to keep her stable. He was not far after, the throbbing of her body forcing his own climax. With his release he collapsed, unable to hold himself up anymore. Their chests struggled to regain breath as their minds swam in the last waves of pleasure coursing through their bodies.

When he finally got muscle control back, Karsh lifted his head and kissed his wife, "I love you so much."

Ileana had to take a breath, "I love you too."

They hugged as best they could and she gave a light laugh.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm trying to think right now and I just can't." She exclaimed.

He broke down laughing as well, holding his much exhausted and much cherished wife to him. It was an embrace that would last the night.


	16. Supplement Scene 7, Karsh and Jorion

Supplement Scene 7: (Karsh and Jorion)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Both Karsh and Ileana were awakened by a sharp knock on their bedroom door.

"What?" Murmured Ileana, snapping her fingers to turn on a light.

"I'll get it." Karsh got up and slipped on his robe before answering the door. The knocking happened a second time before he'd even touched the handle.

Aron practically burst into the room, "Is Ileana awake?"

Holding the blankets to cover herself, Ileana sat up in bed, "I'm up, what's wrong?"

"Miranda's gone into labor. She's asking for you."

"I'll be right up!"

Aron backed out of the room to allow her some privacy while she dressed. Ileana slipped into a proper dressing gown while Karsh sat down on the edge of the bed, "Do you need me to do anything?"

"I don't think so." She responded, tying the sash around her waist. Right at about that moment, as if on cue, there was a cry from the baby monitor.

Karsh rubbed his eyes, "I'll get him, you go help Miranda."

"Thanks dear." She kissed him before running out the door. Getting to his feet, he yawned widely and pulled on his jacket over his pajamas.

Karsh stumbled out of his room and walked over to the room next to his where they had placed the nursery. Jorion was standing up in his crib, not crying so much, only annoyed at being awakened. Upon seeing his father, the little one year old clapped his hands and smiled at getting this result.

The father had to smile as his son held out his chubby arms, "Daddy."

Taking the toddler into his own arms, Karsh cradled him close, "What are you doing up, Jori? Do you want something to eat?"

Jorion laughed and hide his face in his father's coat, "I guess that's a yes."

Holding the boy to him, Karsh walked to the kitchen downstairs and looked around inside the cooler. Luckily, Ileana had left a bottle filled with their son's favorite drink. Normally Karsh would've encouraged him to use a cup, but seeing the hour, he gave him the bottle.

The little boy made short work of the treat and in typical fashion, dropped the empty bottle on the floor.

"Don't do that." Sighed Karsh, bending down to pick up the bottle. Jori gave a small laugh and began to point to the door.

"What?"

He struggled with his words, "Ou – out – side."

Though he was tired, he decided to indulge his child and took Jorion out into the garden.

Once the moonlight hit his face, Jori smiled and squirmed, begging to be let down to the ground. Karsh set him on his feet, holding onto one of his hands.

Jorion was walking as well as could be expected for one at his age. Karsh found himself amused and amazed constantly by his child. Here was this little one, walking with his legs far apart, his chest stuck out, and wobbling terribly, but he was walking none the less.

When the little boy looked up at him with what were essentially his own eyes, Karsh scooped the boy up and hugged him. He held Jorion up at arm's length and let the child face the moon. The boy's arms reached for the silvery orb in the sky, "Moon! Daddy, look!"

"I see it." He pulled Jori back to him and they stared up at it together. Karsh could suddenly see why Ileana loved it so much. How the light played across its surface, that illusive face and the sheer mystery of it all. Every now and then Ileana took Jori to look at it, now it was his turn to share such a moment.

As they stood gazing, he noticed the child give a yawn and cuddle closer, "Are you tired?"

"No." Came the response, but it was half-hearted at best.

"Let's go back inside; you can see the moon from your window."

Whether or not Jorion truly understood what was going on was immaterial. The fact that he gave little protest was what Karsh was interested in.

Walking slowly and steadily, Karsh took a yawning Jorion back inside of the castle. They climbed the steps, Jorion's fingers clutching at his father's clothes while the steps grew higher. The response was involuntary, for he was far too tired to be scared of anything.

Karsh gently opened the door to his son's room, letting it open slowly so that no noise was made. He walked into the darkened room and carefully laid Jorion back in his crib. Luck was on his side today, as the little boy fell easily into sleep. Staring down at his son, the proud father brushed some of the blond hair from his face. He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before returning to his own bedroom.

Some hours later, as the first rays of morning light were streaming through the window, he felt Ileana climb into bed next to him.

Groggy still, he turned over, "What happened?"

"We have another princess. She was born at dawn, and they're naming her Aurora."

"That's great." He was enthusiastic, but sleep prevented him from showing it. He pulled her into his arms and they fell asleep together.

In the next room, Jorion was standing up in his crib looking at the now illuminated world. He desperately wanted his father to take him out into it.


	17. Supplement Scene 8, Ileana's Pregnant 2

Supplement Scene 8: (Ileana Reveals her 2nd Pregnancy)

Note: I have to apologize for the delays between chapters. I'm busy 6am to 6pm, and then I'm doing homework until 11pm or so. Full time work and study suck the creativity right out of you!

On the other hand though, I was so flattered by all the emails I got asking me to update. You guys are all so sweet and I hope I never let you down when it comes to this story!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Little Aurora was the apple of her older sisters' eyes. Though she was only a few months old, they talked to her like she was their own age. Truth be told, she seemed to be able to understand them fully.

To her, they were already Apolla and Artemis. Aurora wouldn't learn their adopted names until she five years old, and even then, their sisterly bond centered on their use of their real monikers.

For now though, they fussed over her. Alex was starting her magic education early and Cam couldn't help but order every kind of baby outfit that sufficiently "princessy" enough. Aron and Miranda marveled over their reaction to her, there was no jealousy, only a very deep affection toward the newest family member.

Like most days in Coventry, the royal family and friends were sitting out in the garden. Discussions of politics and diversions were the main point of conversation. Every now and then, the twin's commentary about school and life peppered the talks.

Jorion squirmed on his mother's lap. With the new baby only inches away in Miranda's arms, he desperately wanted to look at her. He wanted to play, unfortunately, he did not yet comprehend that this new person, who was so close to his own age, was not so close to his own developmental stage.

"So, how are classes going?"

"Good enough, these honor's courses are killing me. Everyday its like, five more assignments in class and then three more appear online. I'm just going to disconnect my internet."

"You can't live without the internet!"

"Oh yeah, cause I'm the dependent one."

"Girls." Aron raised an eyebrow at them.

They were somewhat quieter, but something caught Cam's ever shifting attention, "Oh my God, I have something for Jorion!"

He looked over at her when his named was mentioned and cocked his head, "What?"

She reached into the bag at her feet and pulled out a small box loosely tied with string. Jorion took it eagerly and pulled the package apart. Once he had the item in his hands, he looked at it with some confusion. Such a miniature version of an adult was he that he even looked at Cam and back to the object before offering it to his father.

"Daddy." Jorion hands held out the coat that the twins had given him.

Karsh took a look at it, wondering why it was being offered to him.

Cam and Alex had gotten Jorion a coat, in fact, a replication of his own, just in Jori's size. Maybe it was a bit bigger, so that he could grow into it over the next year or two.

There was a low chuckle from him and he held the garment so that he could put it on his son. Jori objected at first almost, "No, it's for daddy."

"No, Jori. I have mine; this one is a gift for you."

They were never sure if he truly understood them, but he wore the coat with no protest. Ileana laughed and cuddled him to her, "You look so handsome." She whispered in her son's ear and with a voice too large for himself, Jori offered a thank you to the twins.

Dressed almost identically to his father, everyone could see just how much Karsh's son resembled him, a thought that Alex expressed aloud, "He looks just you."

Miranda looked closely at the child, "Well, I can see a little of Ileana."

Aron laughed, "You want to see a child who looks like their parent? Aurora here looks exactly like her mother; I'm starting to wonder if I was involved at all."

The queen nudged her husband with her shoulder, "Funny dear."

Cam suddenly broke into the conversation, "What if next time, Ileana got a daughter who looked like her? You know, she and Aurora could be playmates."

They looked at each other, before Karsh ventured a response, "Well, it could be awhile before that happens."

"Awhile? How long were you thinking?" Asked Ileana, looking at him curiously.

"I don't know, maybe another year or two? How long were you thinking?"

"Maybe like in the next year?"

"The next year?"

Ileana brushed Jori's hair back and looked at him, "Yeah. I don't want Jorion to get too old before he has to adjust to a brother or sister."

Karsh thought about it for a bit, "I guess I can see that."

Cam and Alex looked shocked, "So, you two are in agreement?"

The pair laughed, "I guess."

Jori crawled onto his father's lap and Karsh asked him the common question, "Jori, how would you like a little brother or sister?"

The child looked confused at the question, "Sister?"

"You want a sister?"

"No, daddy," Jori laughed, and placed his hands on his father's face, "I have a sister."

Karsh must've not noticed the smile on Ileana's face.

"You don't have a sister yet."

"I do too!" Determined, he went back to Ileana, "Look!"

He sat on his mother's knees and pressed his hands against her stomach.

It took a few seconds for what his son was saying to sink in, and even then, he couldn't really speak.

Ileana laughed, "He's psychic, he gets it from my side. He told me last week."

"A girl?" Karsh finally managed to get out.

"Yep. Aurora's gonna get a playmate."

Between the shocked exclamations of those around them, the squealing of Cam, Alex's congrats and the shared joy of Aron and Miranda, Karsh and Ileana shared a kiss.

Jorion hugged his mother as best he could with his small arms, and the parents remembered to pull him close to them.

Karsh pulled Jori back onto his lap, and looked at him, "So, can you tell me what her name is?"

Laughing, Jori shook his head, "No!"

"How about, are you going to be a good big brother?"

"Yes."

"That's wonderful."

Karsh was a little worried, though he'd never show it. After years of watching the twins, he'd have his own daughter to watch over. It was sweet and scary, and overall, the story of his life.

For once though, he decided to let go of his nervousness and enjoy the moment.


	18. Supplement Scene 9, Aron and the Kids

Supplement Scene 9: (Aron watches Jorion and Aurora)

I apologize for the delay! Thank you for all your emails and encouragement! You're the best crowd of reviewers I've ever had!

Lady Herenya in particular keeps me on my game! Thanks!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Miranda knew what was happening before anyone had mentioned it. She felt it, and cradling the smiling Aurora in her arms, she walked, dress sweeping around her feet, out of the nursery. Her feet picked up speed, though not jostling her daughter enough to make her cry or feel any fear, as she moved through the corridors.

The large stones clicked against her shoes and the green light of the torch fire in the long hallway served, oddly enough, to pride more comfort than nervousness. There was a time when she dared not walk here without a few protective spells surrounding her.

She didn't knock, she didn't need to.

Aron looked up from his desk, "Is something wrong?

"No, I just wanted to give you Aurora before Karsh gets here."

Holding out his arms, the king took the young princess from his wife and held her against his chest. At a year old, she stretched out her arms and grasped the buttons on his shirt, their brilliant gleam attracting her attention.

"What's Karsh coming here for?"

Miranda held up the first finger on her right hand, signaling for him to listen. There was a knock on the door not two second later. Like Miranda, Karsh didn't truly have to knock, but he did so anyway, conveying his remaining respect for his ruler.

"Enter!" Called Aron, and the servant practically burst into the room. Jorion was seated on his forearm, held onto tightly, and with his breathing and frantic look, both royals could guess that he'd nearly run to the king's study.

Lowering her hand, with her back to Karsh, Miranda smiled at her husband before turning around.

"Ileana's in labor! She needs your help!"

The queen nodded and looked to the king, "Aron, will you watch Jorion so Karsh and I can help Ileana?"

Aron nodded and Karsh set Jori down on the ground, "You be good for King Aron, okay?"

"Okay daddy." The little boy nodded, making eye contact with his father.

Miranda and Karsh took off through the doorway back to the upper part of the castle. Jorion turned around and faced the king, staring up at him with wide eyes of confusion. Aron stared back, and the two regarded each other for a moment.

"Mommy doesn't feel good." The child mumbled under his breath.

"She doesn't?" Inquired Aron, leaning down on one knee to speak more with the child.

"No, she's sad." Jorion clasped his hands together and fidgeted as those so young were commonly seen to do.

"It'll be okay, don't worry about it, alright?" Using his free hand, the king ruffled the boy's hair softly.

Jori didn't look too convinced as he stared up at the Lord of Coventry. To him, Aron was just another adult.

Holding out his hand, Jorion proved to Aron that while he was just another adult, he was at least a trusted one.

Taking the two children across the room, the king stopped in front of the large windows. Aurora was always fond of sitting in the sunlight and letting the rays warm her face, so her father kept a comfortable children's sleeping bed on the window seat.

Laying his daughter gently down, Aron then reached over and picked up Jorion, pulling him up to sit next to where Aurora was. Jori looked over at the young princess, constantly fascinated by her as always.

In an almost sing-song voice, the older child leaned over her and spoke, "Hello Aurora." He emphasized each syllable and it nearly rhymed as he said it.

Aurora rolled to look at him better and giggled, hiding her face under her blanket, "Jori!"

Jorion remembered this game from his own childhood, and he pulled the blanket back from her face only to laugh and quickly replace it when she burst into her own fits of laughter.

Smiling to himself, Aron walked to the bookshelf and selected a few of the favorite stories he had selected over the years, Coventry Fairytales, "Would you two like to be read to?"

He had their attention now, and while Aurora clapped her hands, Jorion raised his arms above his head and fairly shouted his approval of the suggestion.

With an impressive armful of books, the king sat down next to the pair, who leaned in close to hear the stories they'd already heard and perhaps a few they hadn't. In the cleverly written tales was Aurora distracted from the absence of Miranda, and Jorion was able to forget his concern over his own parent.

Hours flew bay, and the stories turned into afternoon snacks, which then became games of hide and seek and tag, both appropriately played badly by the adult in favor of the youth, and everything came back to books then.

The three went back to the window seat, which had traded sunlight for the pale glow of moon and stars. With perhaps the largest volume of stories yet, Aron entertained the little ones with the same tales his mother had read to a tired young prince.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everything was finally over in the middle of the night. An exhausted queen left the room of her two closest and most trusted friends. Karsh was sitting on the edge of his bed where Ileana lay, half in sleep, and half in drowsy awareness. In his arms, a mewling baby girl, the newest member of the family. The little daughter Jorion had informed him off had arrived in this child, Lorea.

Bidding them both good night, Miranda walked as fast as she was able down to her husband's study. She pushed the door open, fully expecting to find the room empty, forcing her to walk all the way back upstairs. It was an entirely different scene that greeted her eyes.

The book of stories was open on the floor where it had fallen. Aron's empty hand dangled above it, almost seeming as it he would make to grab it. The king himself was leaned back against the wall, reclined and sleeping peacefully. Aurora was curled up asleep on her father's chest, her father's free arm protectively around her. On the cushion next to Aron was Jorion, snuggled close to the Lord for warmth, the little boy had extended his hand up towards the princess.

She couldn't help but noticed the little princess' hand was holding onto Jorion's hand, her little fingers big enough to curl around his palm.

Miranda covered them with a nearby blanket as best she could before taking a blanket and pillow with her over to the reclining sofa.

Like the rest of the castle, the queen soon found herself in some much deserved rest.


	19. A Good Author Note

Hello Hello!

In response to a lot of emails I've received, reviews, PMs, etc, I wanted to respond.

I have not forgotten this story, I promise! I got caught up in school, grad school, and marriage and like most fanfic writers, I had my attention pulled to other fandoms as they emerged.

It also didn't help that I lost the last few supplements and I don't know how, I'm assuming they were accidentally deleted when I was moving some files around.

So... I'm a little nervous about picking the story back up, I worry that I won't be able to get the cadence right, etc., but I do want to finish this - I have no intention of orphaning the work, and while I can't promise a time table, I have picked the movies back up to watch them again to get me back into the swing of things.

I just wanted you all to know, that I am not ignoring you, I love the support, and I do want to finish this story!


End file.
